A favor
by illjwamh
Summary: Tai helps TK win Kari's heart. TK wants to return the favor. How will Sora's birthday party help him do this? Takari and Taiora. Chapter six, the finale is up! Along with an addition to chapter five that was accidentally omitted. [COMPLETE]
1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, you can bet episode 50 would've been a lot   
different. Anyway, I think Taiora is one of the greatest things out there. Followed closely   
by Takari of course.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, there are a few things you need to know in order for this to make   
sense. First, this is after season 2, except episodes 38 and 50 never happened. (I like it   
already, don't you?) Also, Matt and TK have their own apartment. I know they're only 17   
and 14 (well they are in this anyway), but their parents wanted them to have more time   
together and also to learn some responsibility. Also, it was necessary for the storyline.   
Besides, I'm the author and I said so!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No Title Yet  
  
17 year-old Taichi Kamiya Walked through the park. It had been a long day, and he   
was anxious to get home. He looked over to his right, and noticed T.K. sitting on a park   
bench. He looked pretty bummed.  
"Hey T.K., what's up?" The younger boy looked up, surprised.   
"Oh, hey Tai. I'm just sitting here and thinking about things."  
Tai sat down next to him. "Oh? Anything in particular? You seem pretty upset."  
TK was obviously hiding something. "Well, I did something today that I really regret. I   
think I hurt somebody very close to me, and I'm afraid I screwed things up pretty bad."  
Tai felt sorry for him. "Do you feel like telling me who it is? Maybe I can help."  
"No thanks, Tai. I appreciate it, but.I have to deal with this on my own." He got up   
and started to walk away. He was on the verge of tears. Tai stood up but didn't follow   
him.  
`That's weird,' he thought. `T.K. almost never cries. Something must really be wrong.'   
He returned to his trip home, thinking deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm home!" Tai shouted as he walked through the front door of his apartment.  
"Tai, honey," his mom's voice came in from the other room. "Could you go talk to   
your sister please? She's really upset about something."  
"Sure," he said, and headed off to the room he shared with his sister.  
  
"Kari?" He gently knocked on the door and then went in. "You okay?"  
"NO!" He could see the silhouette of his sister, sitting in the corner in the dark and   
hugging her knees against her chest. He went and sat down in front of her and put a hand   
on her shoulder.  
"C'mon, Kari. You know you can tell me. Whatever it is, we can work it out together,   
right? After all, what are big brothers for?"  
She slowly looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. She had to try a few times   
before she could actually speak to him. "I got into a fight with T.K. today," she said as she   
sniffled.  
Bingo. At that, the whole thing snapped together in Tai's head. That was why T.K.   
was so upset! "What happened, Kari?" He was determined to sort this out for his sister   
and his friend. They were too close to be fighting like this.  
"Well," she started. She was still crying, but she had calmed down a bit. "He asked me   
if I was going to go to his basketball game this weekend. I said I couldn't, and he seemed   
disappointed. One of us made a comment, I don't even remember who, and the next thing   
I knew we were yelling at each other. It got to the point where I didn't even know what   
we were fighting about. Then I said I never wanted to speak to him again and I stormed   
off!"  
It was all coming together. T.K. said he had done something he regretted. Evidently he   
remembered more about the incident than Kari did. `Oh man, if you guys could only see   
each other. I've never seen either of you so upset.'  
"I can't believe I did that! I wasn't really even mad at him!" Kari resumed sobbing, and   
Tai hugged her.   
"C'mon Kari, everything'll be all right. You two are too good of friends to stay mad   
for too long. I bet T.K.'s feeling just as bad as you are."  
"But what if things don't work out, Tai? I could lose my best friend."  
"Don't worry, Kari. This is going to turn out okay. Just wait and see."  
She stopped crying. "Thanks, Tai. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."   
She walked over and sprawled out on her bed. She was asleep within a matter of minutes,   
all that crying had worn her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was I thinking!?" Over at Matt and T.K.'s place, things were just about the   
same. TK was in much worse shape than he was when he talked to Tai.  
"C'mon bro, cheer up!" Matt was doing his best to try and comfort his brother, but it   
wasn't one of his strong suits.  
"Haven't you listened to a word I've said!?" T.K. blew up. "Kari said she'll never   
speak to me again! She's my best friend, and now she hates me! What's there to cheer up   
about?"  
"I'm sorry T.K.," said Matt. "I'm no good at this. Why don't you try and get some   
sleep, and we'll talk about it in the morning."  
"Okay Matt, and thanks for trying to make me feel better."  
The older boy smiled. "No problem, little brother."  
"I think I'll sleep out here on the couch tonight," T.K. said as he lay down. "At least   
we've got the week off and I don't have to see her at school. I don't think I could bear to   
look at her if she wasn't speaking to me." With that, he shut his eyes, and Matt retired to   
his room. It was to be many more hours before T.K. would fall asleep, however.  
  
*Ding-dong*  
"T.K., could you get that? I'm still fixing my hair."  
"Sure, Matt." Even as cheerless as he was, T.K. was still amused by the fact that Matt   
paid more attention to his hair than most girls did.  
T.K. walked over and opened the door. He was more than a little surprised by who   
was standing there.  
"Hey T.K."  
"Tai? What are you doing here?" (A/N: Ha! You thought it was gonna be Kari didn't   
you?)  
"I need to talk to you T.K., it's important."   
"Well sure, come in I guess." T.K. was at this point quite confused. "What's so   
important Tai?"  
"Well," Tai began as he went over and sat on the couch, "I know why you were upset   
yesterday," he said simply. T.K. was a little taken aback, and was sure he was in trouble.   
After all, Tai was Kari's brother. He had to take her side, right?  
"Oh," was all he could say.  
"T.K., I want you to know that Kari feels horrible about this. She thinks it was all her   
fault, and she's afraid you'll never want to see her again."  
This came as a bit of a shock. When they parted yesterday, Kari seemed to not want to   
have anything to do with him. "To tell you the truth," he said to Tai as he sat down, "I've   
been feeling the same way."  
"I know," Tai said. "That's why I came over here. I can't let you guys drift apart, you   
mean too much to each other."  
"Wow, I never would've known, Tai. But what do I do know? I have to tell her that   
I'm sorry, but I don't know if she'll want to talk to me."  
"T.K., I'm going to get right to the point. You're in love with my sister, aren't you?"  
T.K.'s eyes went wide. "What!?"  
"Don't try to deny it. I've known you guys for to long, and it's not too hard to tell that   
you're more than just friends."  
"I agree," said a voice. Both their heads snapped up and looked at the door, in which   
stood the owner of that voice. Neither of them had been aware that Matt was listening in   
on the conversation. (A/N: Calm down! Kari won't be in this for a while yet.)  
"What do you mean, Matt?" T.K. asked.  
"Oh come on T.K., I've seen you guys together, and I've seen the way you look at   
each other. It's obvious to anyone that there's something happening there."  
"You can't be serious," said T.K., still with an incredulous look on his face.  
"So I'll tell you what I'm gonna do," continued Tai, " I'm gonna set it up so that you   
two will stop being mad at each other, and I'm going to get you together all at once. How   
does that sound?"  
If T.K. hadn't already been already been sitting down, he would've collapsed into a   
chair. "I don't believe this. You would actually do that Tai?"  
"Of course! And Matt's gonna help, whether he likes it or not. That's what you get for   
eavesdropping."  
"Hey, it doesn't bother me," said Matt. "I'd love to see those two hook up."  
"All right then, here's the plan." they all huddled close together and listened to Tai's   
idea. When they were finished an hour later, T.K. had a huge grin on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
". . .and that's what happened," Kari finished with her eyes full of tears again.  
"Wow that's rough, Kari," said Yolei, who had a very concerned expression on her   
face. "What are you gonna do? I mean, you and T.K. fighting is like.some sort of a   
global disaster."  
"I know," Kari sniffed. "What am I gonna do?"  
"Well, you could always just go and apologize," Yolei suggested.  
"Believe me Yolei, I'd like to, but T.K. probably won't even let me talk to him. Just   
thinking about that hurts so much that I."  
"Oh I know what this is about," Yolei interrupted. "You have a crush on T.K., don't   
you?"  
"How did you know?" Kari asked.  
"Come on, Kari. Give me a little credit, it's not that hard to spot."  
"Really? Then I might as well tell you, it's not a crush. Well, not really."  
"What do you mean?" Yolei was confused.  
"Well, it's more that I have strong feelings for him. A crush is something fleeting,   
something that isn't based on anything. But with T.K., I get this warm, fuzzy feeling inside   
whenever he's around. I love just being with him." She blushed violently. "I can't believe   
I'm telling you this!"  
Yolei had a gigantic grin on her face. "Well, now that you have, it's time to do   
something about it!" she squeaked happily.  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari.  
"Forget apologizing," Yolei said, "you're going to do something one hundred times   
better!"  
"What?" Kari still couldn't follow her friend's rambling.  
"You're going to go to that basketball game!" Yolei yelled happily. "You're going to   
go to the game, cheer him like you've never cheered him before, and then you're going to   
give him the biggest hug of his life! Kiss him if you want to." She said that last part with a   
little smirk on her face.  
Kari was shocked. "I can't do that! What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"  
"Of course he does! Why else would he pay so much attention to you when he's got a   
gorgeous girl like me around?" she said mockingly.  
"Yolei! That's no funny!"  
"I know, I'm sorry. But seriously, you have to know that T.K. has at least some   
feelings for you. How could you miss it?"  
"Are you sure?" Kari was growing more and more insecure by the minute.  
"Absolutely! I could tell that you liked him, right?"  
Kari thought about that for a moment. Then she nodded her head and came to a   
decision. "All right! I'll do it!" She stood up and was wearing a giant smile.  
"Thatta girl!" said Yolei. "C'mon, we have to go find you something special to wear   
tonight!" The two girls ran off giggling happily. Kari could hardly contain her excitement.   
This was going to be one night she would never forget!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai, Matt, and T.K. were all standing at the edge of the school gym, in which the   
basketball game was to be played that night.  
"Are you sure about this, Tai?" T.K. asked.  
"Of course I'm sure! You've gotta be free tonight, right?"  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
"Aww quit worrying, little bro. They'll have it fixed up in no time. Besides, I've always   
wanted to do something like this."  
"Yeah, me too!" Tai said with a laugh. Now let's hurry up and do this before   
somebody sees us and we get caught!"  
"All right," T.K. conceded. "One more question, though. Where did you guys get all   
this?"  
"My band has connections," said Matt simply.  
"All right, enough chit-chat," said Tai. "Everybody ready? 1. . .2. . .3! Let her go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So all I have to do is keep her out until 6:30?" Sora was on the phone with Tai, going   
over her instructions one last time.  
"That's right," came the reply. "The game wasn't supposed to start until 7:00, but that   
doesn't really make much of a difference now." Sora chuckled when she recalled Tai's   
description of phase one of the plan. Leave it to those guys to pull something like that.  
"All right, I'll do it!" said Sora. Truth be told, she was as excited about this as anyone.   
`T.K. and Kari have always been so cute together,' she thought. `It's about time this   
happened.'  
"Thanks Sora," Tai said.  
"No problem. By the way, do you have any idea where she is?"  
"Well, Yolei came by a little earlier, and then they ran off to the park. They're probably   
not there anymore, though." Tai thought for I minute. "I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll send   
Agumon along with you! He's got a good nose, and he could probably track them for   
you!"  
"Hey, that's a great idea, Tai! I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?"  
"Okay, see-ya then, bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Sora came over and picked up Agumon. They headed off to the park, and it didn't take   
them long to pick up the trail of the two younger girls. After following the trail for several   
minutes, Sora spotted them on a side walk not far off, heading into a department store.  
"I'll take it from here, Agumon. If they see you, they might get suspicious. Tell Tai that   
everything's under control.  
"Will do!" The little orange digimon skitted off towards his home, and Sora wen over   
and entered the store.  
`Oh this is so exciting!' she thought, and then set about on a mission to find Yolei and   
Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey that looks really good, Kari!" Yolei was complimenting her friend on one of the   
outfits she had tried on.  
"I'll say it does!" came a voice from behind them.  
"Sora!" Kari was delighted to see her old friend. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was walking down the street, and I saw you guys come in here. I figured I'd   
come and say hello."  
"That was really sweet of you Sora," said Kari.  
"Don't mention it," answered Sora. "So what are you two doing in here today?"  
Yolei leaned in close to Sora's face. "Well, don't tell anyone," she whispered, "But   
we're finding Kari something to wear when she sees T.K. tonight."  
Sora was shocked, but figured she'd better get the whole story before she jumped to   
any conclusions. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.   
"Well you see. . ." Yolei proceeded to explain their whole plan to Sora. Afterwards,   
Sora was ecstatic. `This is unbelievable! They're both planning to surprise each other on   
the same night!' That thought reminded her of her mission, and why she had come in here.  
"Say, can I help you guys?" she asked.  
"Sure!" said Kari. "Join in!"  
The three girls spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and talking about what was   
going to happen that night. Sora could barely contain her glee. She alone knew the true   
significance of the events that were to come. Neither the boys nor the girls were aware of   
the other sides' actions. This was going to be wonderful.  
In the last store of the day, Yolei came and sat next to Sora while Kari was in the   
dressing room.  
"Hey Sora, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Yolei."  
"What do you know that I don't?"  
"Huh?" Sora tried to look clueless, but it wasn't working.  
"You know what I mean! You know something about tonight, and you're not telling   
me!"  
Sora figured she might as well. After all, if she didn't, Yolei might get in the way. So   
she leaned over, put her hand next to her mouth and whispered the whole plan into Yolei's   
ear. Yolei's smile got broader and broader as she went on.  
"Oh my god!" Yolei shouted when Sora finished. "That's so incredible! She'll be so   
happy!"  
"I know!" Sora was giggling wildly too, but suddenly regained her composure. "But   
you can't say anything!"  
"Don't worry, I won't." Yolei promised. Just then Kari came out of the dressing room.  
"Hey guys, what was all the shouting about?" she asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Yolei squinted her eyes and scratched the back of her head. Sora   
looked at her watch; 6:21.  
"C'mon you two. We'd better get back so Kari can change for the game." She grinned   
inwardly.  
They paid for their items, and then began their walk back to the Kamiya residence.   
When they got there, Sora's watch read 6:32.  
"We'll just wait her for you," said Yolei once they reached the end of the `hall' (long   
outside porch thingy) on the right floor.  
"You sure?" Kari asked them. They nodded. She walked down to her apartment, and   
Tai was standing outside the door.  
"Hey squirt, where've you been all day?" his tone was typical of him.  
"Nevermind, Tai. Would you please excuse me? I'm in a hurry." She reached for the   
doorknob.  
"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Say did you hear what happened down at the school   
gym?" She paused, her hand resting on the knob.  
"No, what happened?" she asked.  
"Some weirdoes dumped an entire vat of kool-aid all over the floor. It's a mess.   
Everything's all sticky, and some of the floorboards are warped." He laughed. "They had   
to postpone the game for a while."  
"Oh no!" wailed Kari. "Tonight was my one chance with T.K.! What am I gonna do?"  
Tai tried very hard to hide his smile. `Oh this is too perfect!' he thought. `Who   
would've thought she was planning something for tonight, too? She's in for a pleasant   
surprise!' Out loud he said, "Don't worry Kari, everything will turn out okay. You'll see.   
Well, I'm gonna go take a walk, see-ya!" With that, he headed off to where Kari had left   
Sora and Yolei standing.   
Kari looked back at her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. "This is just great,"   
she said to herself out loud. "Now I'm never going to get to be with T.K.! Tonight was   
my last chance! He'll probably never want to see me again!"  
"I wouldn't bet on it," came a soft voice from inside. Kari looked up. There, standing   
right in the middle of her living room, holding a bouquet of roses, was Takeru Takaishi   
himself. What's more, he was dressed in a green blazer, tan slacks, and he wasn't wearing   
his hat. Kari looked around the room and noticed candles everywhere, and all the lights   
were off. She couldn't believe this was happening!  
"T. . .T.K.?" was all she could get out. The door fell shut behind her.  
"The one and only," he said as he smiled and walked over to her. He handed her the   
roses. She was still to stunned to move. It was all she could do to reach out and take the   
flowers from him.  
"Wh. . .what are you doing here?"  
"Didn't you hear? The game was canceled." He continued to smile warmly at her.  
"Yes but-"  
"I suppose we could've used water, but Matt's band had all that kool-aid mix left over,   
and we wanted to be creative."  
"YOU did that!?"  
"Of course. Who did you think did it?"  
"But. . .but why?"  
"Well, I couldn't have been with you if I was playing in the game could I? It was the   
obvious choice."  
She gave him a playful little shove. "You dork." She laughed. Then her tone became   
serious again. "You did that just to be with me??"  
T.K. looked into her eyes. He was still smiling. "Mm-hmm. And there's something I   
want to tell you Kari."  
"What is it?"  
"Well. . ." he was obviously nervous, "I just want to tell you that. . .I just want you to   
know. . .that I. . .that I love you, Kari. I love you more than anything or anyone in the   
whole world. I'm sorry about fighting with you earlier. I was just frustrated with myself,   
that's all. I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for so long, and it just got to me. I could   
never be mad at you, Kari, and I'm sorry about everything. You mean more to me than life   
itself."  
Kari simply stared into his eyes while all of this sank in. Her eyes quivered with tears.   
He loved her! He just poured out everything to her, and forgiven her for everything! She   
suddenly jumped into action. She wailed uncontrollably as she jumped onto him, throwing   
her arms around him.  
"T.K.!" she cried. "T.K. I'm so sorry! Everything was my fault! I love you too, T.K.!"  
Happiness overcame them both. He wrapped his arms around her, and vowed right   
then and there that he would never let her go. She continued to cry into his chest, and he   
began stroking her beautiful brown hair. She slowly started to pull back, and she stared   
with wonder into his glimmering, icy-blue eyes.  
"Do you really mean it T.K.?"  
He looked back at her. He lost himself in her wonderful chocolate-brown gaze. "I do.   
Every word."  
"Me too. I love you Takeru."  
"And I love you, Hikari."  
They slowly began moving towards each other, and their eyes closed. Soon they were   
locked in a deep, passionate, glorious kiss. It was timeless. It seemed to last forever, while   
at the same time it was all too short.   
"I can't believe you did all this!" Kari said as she looked around the room.  
"Well, Tai helped a little. He and Matt and I were the ones who dumped the kool-aid,   
and then he got Sora to make sure you stayed out of the house long enough." He sat   
down in the chair next to the couch, and she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms   
around his neck.  
"Sora was in on this too?"  
"Yep."  
"Darn. And I thought I was going to surprise you tonight. She was supposed to help   
me!"  
"What were you going to do tonight?" T.K. asked, thrilled that she had wanted to   
make up and be with him as much as he had wanted to make up and be with her.  
"Well, Yolei and Sora and I went to buy me some new clothes. I was going to go to   
the game, but not let you see me. Then, when it was over, I was going to run down and   
just jump onto you. I was planning on kissing you, too."  
T.K. ran the scenario through in his mind. "Wow!" he said. "That would've been the   
best surprise ever!"  
"Second best," Kari corrected him, and planted another kiss on him. Then she snuggled   
up to him, and they fell asleep there in that chair, in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai walked over to where Sora was on the porch. Yolei had already left, knowing that   
Kari probably wasn't going to come back out.  
"So, how do you think it went?" Sora asked.  
"Well, if I know those two, I think it went pretty well," Tai answered her.  
"They're so cute," Sora said with a smile. Then she shivered. "Brrr! It's cold out   
here!"  
"C'mere," Tai said, and he slipped his arm around her. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.  
"Well, I've got a feeling I won't be welcome in there for a while. Wanna go get   
something to eat?"  
"Yeah sure, let's go." The two of them then headed down the stairs, and down the   
street to go eat and have some fun while they waited for Tai's apartment to be habitable   
again.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen now between T.K. and Kari? What about Sora and Tai? Will they get   
together? Will T.K. try and repay Tai? Will I stop giving away the plot with stupid   
rhetorical questions? Find out.on the next episode of Digimon. . .Digital Monsters!  
  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know. I wasn't going to write a chapter story, but I kept getting   
so many good ideas, and I want to spread them out! Anyway, if you have any comments,   
or things you would like to see in the next chapter. . .REVIEW!! I absolutely refuse to   
write more until I get at least five! (maniacal laughter) Just remember, your very sanity is   
in my hands. Without me, you'll never know how this story ends! Bwahahahahahahaha--  
eh, it's not that funny.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, I have to change my disclaimer. Don't ask me why, I just have to. My   
bizarre personality demands change and creativity. I can't help it! I was born that way!   
Anyway, unless someone decides to sell it to me (which is unlikely because few people   
know who I am and I have no money), I do not own Digimon and I never will. There,   
happy?  
  
Author's Notes: You guys are great! I got six reviews within six hours! Incredible! So,   
like I promised, I shall now continue with the story. I got some reviews asking about Tai   
and Sora, and if I was going to elaborate on them. My only answer: OF COURSE! Taiora   
is my favorite couple! Although Takari is a very close second. Anyway, what the hell am I   
doing? Nobody wants to hear my rambling. I'll just. . . I'll just go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two-Whatever Title Sounds Good to You  
  
  
"Hey squirt, where've you been all day?" Tai's tone was typical of him.  
"Nevermind, Tai. Would you please excuse me? I'm in a hurry." Kari reached for the   
doorknob.  
"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Say did you hear what happened down at the school   
gym?" She paused, her hand resting on the knob.  
"No, what happened?" she asked.  
"Some weirdoes dumped an entire vat of kool-aid all over the floor. It's a mess.   
Everything's all sticky, and some of the floorboards are warped." He laughed. "They had   
to postpone the game for a while."  
"Oh no!" wailed Kari. "Tonight was my one chance with T.K.! What am I gonna do?"  
Tai tried very hard to hide his smile. `Oh this is too perfect!' he thought. `Who   
would've thought she was planning something for tonight, too? She's in for a pleasant   
surprise!' Out loud he said, "Don't worry Kari, everything will turn out okay. You'll see.   
Well, I'm gonna go take a walk, see-ya!" With that, he headed off to where Kari had left   
Sora and Yolei standing.   
Tai walked over to where Sora was on the porch. Yolei had already left, knowing that   
Kari probably wasn't going to come back out.  
"So, how do you think it went?" Sora asked.  
"Well, if I know those two, I think it went pretty well," Tai answered her.  
"They're so cute," Sora said with a smile. Then she shivered. "Brrr! It's cold out   
here!"  
"C'mere," Tai said, and he slipped his arm around her. "Better?"  
"Yeah, thanks." She smiled.  
"Well, I've got a feeling I won't be welcome in there for a while. Wanna go get   
something to eat?"  
"Yeah sure, let's go." The two of them then headed down the stairs, and down the   
street to go eat and have some fun while they waited for Tai's apartment to be habitable   
again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was the best plan ever Tai!" Sora said as she sipped at her milkshake.  
"Wasn't it? It's about time those two got together."  
"I'll say. They've been looking at each other with googly eyes ever since T.K. moved   
back into this neighborhood."  
Tai laughed. "The only problem now is how they're going to clean out the gym."  
Sora's eyes went wide for a moment. "So, what exactly did you guys do? I mean, I   
know the basic story, but I want details, and we're not leaving until I get them," she said   
in a mock-threatening tone.  
"Well, it happened like this," Tai began.  
  
FLASHBACK  
T.K., Tai and Matt were hiding behind a row of bushes, looking on at the school gym.   
Behind them was a giant vat on a flat cart that was so big it took all three of them to pull.  
"C'mon you guys, the coast is clear!" Tai waved them out and they started pulling the   
vat across the field.  
"Man, this thing is heavy!" moaned T.K.  
"Let's just hurry up before somebody sees us," said Matt.  
"Okay, we're here!" said Tai as the rolled up to the giant doors on the side of the gym.   
They were there so big equipment could be carried in and out. How convenient. "Now, for   
our secret weapon!" Tai pulled out a chain of keys. "As captain of the soccer team, I've   
got my own keys to the gym!"  
He opened the giant doors, and they rolled in the vat. They pulled it in, and over to the   
end wall. They stood there for a moment and surveyed the gym.  
"Are you sure about this, Tai?" T.K. asked.  
"Of course I'm sure! You've gotta be free tonight, right?"  
"Yeah, but."  
"Aww quit worrying, little bro. They'll have it fixed up in no time. Besides, I've always   
wanted to do something like this."  
"Yeah, me too!" Tai said with a laugh. Now let's hurry up and do this before   
somebody sees us and we get caught!"  
"All right," T.K. conceded. "One more question, though. Where did you guys get all   
this?"  
"My band has connections," said Matt simply.  
"All right, enough chit-chat," said Tai. "Everybody ready? 1.2.3! Let her go!"  
At that, they dumped over the vat, sending who knows how many gallons of red kool-  
aid spilling all over the gym. It was an unbelievable sight. It was splashing everywhere,   
and it got all over the bleachers and everything. The three boys looked on in wonder.  
"Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed Tai.  
"Well bro, looks like you're free tonight," Matt said with a grin.  
T.K. had a very happy look on his face. "Thanks you guys. This really means a lot to   
me."  
"Well hurry up will ya?" Tai was trying to get them out of there. "You've gotta get   
changed, and then we've got to set up the apartment. I'm going to ask Sora to keep Kari   
busy for a while."  
"What are we waiting for then?" Matt asked as he gestured towards the door.   
"Gentlemen?" The three boys exited, taking one look back on their handiwork.  
"You know?" Tai thought out loud, "I think that would've been fun to do anyway."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sora was cracking up. "Oh, you guys must've had so much fun! I can totally see you   
doing that just for the fun of it!"  
"Speaking of fun," Tai looked at his watch, "We've probably got a few more hours   
left. Whaddya wanna do?"  
"Well," Sora got a mischievous grin on her face, "I've got an idea! Come on!" She   
jumped up, grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the restaurant excitedly. Tai   
barely had time to reach into his pocket and throw some money down on the table.  
  
"Hey Sora, where are we going?" Tai yelled as Sora pulled him down the sidewalk at a   
run.  
"You'll see!" she had a fantastic grin on her face. She continued to pull him along until   
they arrived at the park. By this time it was starting to get dark. She stopped when they   
set foot upon the grass. She spoke to him between breaths.  
"Remember how much fun we had here when we were kids Tai?"  
Tai recalled the memories with a smile. He and Sora used to play in the park all day   
long. They would chase each other, climb trees, sometimes play soccer, he remembered it   
was some of the most fun he'd ever had.  
"I thought it would be fun to go for a walk here and relive some of that," she said.  
Tai smiled again. "That's a great idea, Sora!" He noticed her shiver again and he put   
his arm around her shoulder once more. They walked along through the park, which was   
even more beautiful after the sun had gone down. The stars were starting to come out, and   
it was forming into a very nice, clear night. They walked along the top of a hill that they   
used to roll down when they were little. Suddenly a thought occurred to Tai.  
"You know, to anyone watching, I bet it looks like we're dating!" He laughed, and she   
giggled a little.  
"You dork!" she said teasingly and gave him a little shove. The shove was a little   
bigger than she thought, though. Tai lost his balance and began tumbling down the hill.   
When he landed at the bottom, he lay on his back and laughed. Sora was laughing too.  
"I'm sorry, Tai!" She was still laughing. "Are you okay?"  
He looked up at her and snickered. "Now you have to roll down too!" he joked. She   
just laughed and shook her head.  
"No way!"  
"If you don't, I'll come up and push you down!" he said, pretending to be all   
intimidating.  
"Oh you will, will you?" She had her hands on her hips.  
"Uh-huh! So you might as well just roll down now and save yourself the trouble!"  
"All right! But if I hurt myself, you're in big trouble Taichi Kamiya!" She threw herself   
down the hill. When she got to the bottom, she rolled right into Tai, who was still lying on   
the ground. They both started laughing again. It was just like old times.  
"You know," Tai said as he looked at her when she started to get up, "nobody but you   
could ever get away with calling me Taichi."  
Sora smirked at him. "I know." She sat down on the grass to his right, and then leaned   
back and settled her head on his stomach. Tai put his hands behind his head and the two of   
them stayed there for a while and looked at the stars.   
After a time, Tai looked down at his best friend and noticed she was asleep. He smiled.   
`She's so cute when she asleep,' he thought. He hated to wake her, but he knew that they   
had to be getting home, and he couldn't do that without rousing her in their current   
position. He shook her arm gently and whispered, "Hey Sora, wake up!"  
She blinked a few times. "Hmm?" She looked over at him. "Oh, hey Tai."  
"C'mon, we'd better get going," he said, still speaking softly. Sora looked at her watch   
and then pouted a little.  
"Oh, I guess you're right." They helped each other up, and then started walking out of   
the park. It was colder than ever, so Tai put his right arm around her shoulder again, and   
she slipped her left arm around his waist. They walked off down the street together   
toward Sora's house.  
When they got there, Sora gave him a hug and then fished out her key. "I had fun   
tonight Tai, thank you." She said as she smiled warmly at him.  
"Me too," he replied, answering her smile with one of his own.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight." She gave him a kiss on the   
cheek and entered her house.  
"Goodnight." Tai watched her go in, and then he turned around and headed toward his   
own home, the smile still firmly cemented on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tai arrived at his apartment, he noticed many of the candles were still lit. He   
looked around and saw Kari and T.K. cuddled up in a chair. One look at them made his   
mood even better. `It's a good thing Mom and Dad are out of town for the weekend,' he   
thought to himself with a chuckle, `I'm not sure how they would respond to this.' He blew   
out the rest of the candles and went to his room. On the way over to his bed, he   
subconsciously looked over at the picture of him and Sora that was sitting on his night   
stand and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora walked across the room and flopped down on the couch with a happy sigh. She   
hadn't had a night that much fun in a while.  
"Sora? Is that you?" Her mother's cry came from the other room.  
"Yes mama!" she sounded a little whimsical.  
"Did you have a nice night?"  
"Yes I did mama!"   
"Was that Tai I heard out there?"  
"Mm-hmm." She was already starting to fall asleep again.  
Her mother noticed just from this short conversation that her daughter was in a bit of a   
daze, so she decided to simply let her be.  
"Goodnight then, sweetie!" she called and then returned to her own room.  
"Goodnight!" This utterance was barely above a whisper, and hardly had Sora said it   
than she fell asleep on the couch with a dreamy smile upon her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was Saturday, and the whole gang gathered at their favorite restaurant   
like they did every Saturday. Everyone was there except for Cody and Davis, who hadn't   
arrived yet. They were sitting in the same circular booth they always sat in, and were   
awaiting the delivery of their food. Matt sat on the outside, and then it proceeded   
clockwise as follows: Izzy, Yolei, Ken, T.K. with Kari on his lap, Sora, Tai, and Joe sat on   
the other end. Everyone was talking about the events of the previous day.  
"So you guys really dumped an entire vat of kool-aid all over the gym?" Joe couldn't   
believe it.  
"Yep!" said Tai in a tone that let everyone know that he was proud of it.  
"And nobody caught you?"  
"Of course not, Joe! If they did, do you think we'd be sitting here talking to you right   
now?" Everyone laughed.  
"Well I'm happy for you two," Izzy said to T.K. and Kari.  
"Thanks, Izzy," they both answered at the same time. They gave each other a kiss.  
"Well you knew it was going to happen sooner or later," said Joe.  
"That's true," replied Izzy. "But I've got to admit, they were taking so long about it   
that it was starting to make me nervous."  
"What, were you worried she'd end up with Davis?" Tai joked. Everyone laughed   
again.  
"I guess now all we have to wait for is these two," Izzy said as he pointed to Tai and   
Sora who at the moment were playfully bantering back and forth. As soon as he said that,   
they stopped and looked at him. Everyone else looked back at them.  
"What are you talking about Izzy?" Tai asked.  
"I'm just saying that it's obvious the two of you are going to end up together   
someday."  
"I agree with Izzy," said Ken with a grin on his face. It was an expression rarely seen   
on him a year ago. Tai and Sora blushed, but before either of them had a chance to say   
anything, there came a shout from the other side of the restaurant.  
"Hey T.S.! Get your hands off of my girl!" They all looked over too see an enraged   
Davis standing in the doorway of the restaurant. "I can't believe you! I can't even be a few   
minutes late without you trying to make the moves on Kari!" He charged over to the table,   
but Matt and Joe got up and stopped him.  
"Davis! Calm down!" Matt yelled at him.  
"Calm down!? Tell your loser brother to leave my girl alone!"  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other nervously. "Well, we had to tell him sooner or   
later," T.K. said.  
"I know," Kari acknowledged, "but I haven't been looking forward to it." The two of   
them looked over at Davis, who was still trying to free himself from the grips of Joe and   
Matt.  
"Davis, we have something to tell you," Kari said. The goggled youth looked stopped   
struggling and looked at Kari. He noticed she was holding T.K.'s hand. "T.K. and I are a   
couple," she finished. Davis just looked stunned.  
"I'm sorry Davis," T.K. began, "I know how you must feel, but-"  
"Just leave me alone T.C.! All of you! Just leave me alone!" He ran back out of the   
restaurant as fast as his legs could carry him. Matt and Joe sat back down, and everyone   
had a concerned look on their face. A few minutes later, their food came and they started   
to cheer up again. T.K. and Kari took to feeding each other, and Sora and Tai started   
stealing each other's food, which prompted a secret and snickering conversation between   
Izzy and Matt. That's what was going on when Cody finally arrived. He took the seat next   
to Joe, and ordered something to eat from the waitress.  
"Hey guys!" he greeted them once he sat down. "Sorry I'm late! So, what did I miss?"  
Yolei couldn't contain herself. "T.K. and Kari are a couple Cody!"  
"Really!? That's great! Oh, not for Davis." Everybody looked a little upset again. Joe   
was the one to save Cody and break the silence.  
"So, Cody? Where've you been lately?"  
"Well, I was sick yesterday, and today my grandpa wanted me to practice a little extra   
before I came out, sorry."  
"No that's okay Cody," Ken said. "We're just glad you made it."  
Sora looked at her watch. "Whoa!" she exclaimed when she saw what time it was. "I'm   
sorry guys, but I've gotta go. I promised my mom I'd help her out today. I'm sorry I have   
to leave right when you get here Cody."  
"No, that's all right Sora. You've got things you have to do, just like I did."  
Sora got up to leave and Tai got up with her. "I'll walk with you Sora."  
"Thanks, Tai. I appreciate it." More snickering from Izzy and Matt. Ken winked at   
Yolei who giggled. Fortunately, neither Tai nor Sora noticed any of this. As they said   
goodbye to everyone and left the restaurant, T.K. got to thinking.  
`Hmmm. Maybe those two do have something between them,' he thought with a   
mischievous grin. `I owe Tai big. And what better way to pay him back?' He gave a slight   
chuckle. He had no more time to think about it though, for Kari leaned in and kissed him   
once again.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
What was T.K. thinking there at the end? What will Davis do in response to T.K. and   
Kari's relationship? Why did Tai want to leave with Sora? Was he just being a good   
friend? How many more questions can I come up with? Find out next time, on the next   
episode of Digimon. . .Digital Monsters!  
  
  
Well, that's it, chapter 2. I wrote it in a single day! I was just so surprised by great   
response I got, I just had to keep going. This time however, I demand 6 reviews! Six do   
you hear me? And I will not post the next chapter until I have them all! So take your time,   
I enjoy watching you suffer! Hahaha!  
  



	3. A Bunch of Stuff Happens

Disclaimer: Bet you can't guess what I'm gonna say? Go ahead! Give it a shot! Got a   
guess? Let's see if you were right: `I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. All I   
own is this storyline.' Well? Did you guess right? Don't lie to me.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay. Chapter 3 has beckoned for me to write it. I. . .I must obey. Thank   
you very much for all of the kind reviews I have been getting. Anyway, just to clear things   
up, yes they all go to the same school. That's Odaiba High School, in case any of you   
were wondering. I don't know exactly when any of their birthdays are, so it was hard to   
coincide that with their year in school. Just bare with me, OK? Just remember: I'm the   
author and I said so. Simple enough?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three-A Bunch Of Stuff Happens  
  
It was a lovely Monday afternoon, and TK was sitting in his room trying to come up   
with a brilliant plan to get Tai and Sora together. He just had to do it. They were meant   
for each other, just like he and Kari were. The only ones who didn't seem to realize that   
were Tai and Sora. Besides, he had to repay Tai. After all, it was Tai who led him into the   
arms of his angel. Words could not express the gratitude TK felt now that he was together   
with Kari. He just had to do the same for Tai.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari was scribbling away in her notebook. None of her ideas seemed to work. Tai and   
Sora belonged together, and she had to make them see that. Tai was her brother, and Sora   
was one of her closest friends. She wanted to see them both happy, and she knew they   
would be happy together. She just needed some way. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seriously!?" Mimi was talking to Matt on the phone, and he had just told her about   
TK and Kari. "Wow, that's so great! I always knew those two were perfect for each   
other."  
"Wait'll you hear how we did it," said Matt. He proceeded to tell her the full story of   
their escapade. She was laughing heartily by the time he finished.  
"Gee, I hope you guys don't get in trouble."  
"Nah, we won't. The only ones who know about it are the rest of the gang."  
Mimi sounded sad all of a sudden. "Oh, I wish I could've been there. I miss   
everything!"  
"I wish you could've been here too, Mimi."  
"I miss you so much, Matt! And everybody else, too!"  
"I miss you too, Mimi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi was really upset. She had truly wanted to be there when TK and Kari admitted   
their love for each other. She also wanted to talk to Matt in person, and not just over the   
phone.  
"I miss you so much, Matt!" she wailed. She caught herself quickly, then added, "And   
everybody else, too!"  
"I miss you too, Mimi," she heard him say. This made her smile.  
"Well I'm glad to hear somebody still thinks of me over there," she joked. Just then her   
mom poked her head in from the other room.  
"Mimi darling, you're father and I need to talk to you when you're done!"  
"Okay mama!"  
"What was that?" Matt asked her.  
"Oh, my parents need to talk to me after I get off the phone."  
"Maybe I should let you go, then," Matt offered.  
"No, that's okay Matt. I'd like to talk to you a little more." Just then she heard a   
tremendous crash over the phone. "What was that!?" she asked, concerned.  
"Oh, it was nothing. Igottagomimii'lltalktoyoulaterbye!" He hung up the phone and   
Mimi was left confused. She was disappointed, too. She didn't get to talk to him for very   
long.   
`Oh well,' she thought. She got up and headed to the room where her parents were.   
"What is it Mama?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was in the middle of a pleasant conversation with Mimi when TK burst forth form   
his room, and tripped over the coffee table, knocking it over complete with all of it's   
contents.  
"What was that?" he heard Mimi over the phone, faintly since he had removed it from   
his ear.   
"Oh, it was nothing." He had to get out of this and see what on Earth TK was doing.   
"Igottagomimii'lltalktoyoulaterbye!" He spouted the words out so fast that even he wasn't   
sure exactly what he said. He hung up the phone, and ran over to TK, who was on the   
floor groaning and rubbing his head.  
"TK, what the hell just happened!?" He helped his brother get up out of the pile of   
debris he had just caused.  
"I've got it Matt!" the younger boy shouted, not explaining a thing.  
"What've you got?"  
"I know how to fix up Tai and Sora!"  
Matt seemed a little more interested now. "Yeah?"  
"Well, Sora's 18th birthday is on Wednesday, right?" Matt nodded. "That's three days   
from now! And it's the perfect opportunity!"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Okay," TK started, "Here's the plan. . ."  
  
A few hours later, Kari walked into TK and Matt's apartment. `What a mess!' she   
thought when she looked at the wreckage of the coffee table, which no one had bothered   
to clean up. In the other room, she heard TK talking to someone.  
". . .so the next day then? Great, thanks! I really appreciate it! I know they will, too!   
Bye!" After he finished he strolled into the room where she was, and was a little startled to   
see her there.  
"Who was that, TK?" she asked.  
"Oh, no one," he said, obviously trying to cover something up. "How did you get in   
here?"  
"Matt let me in. He said he was in a hurry to get somewhere, and that I could just   
come in and wait for you. C'mon, tell me. Who was that?"  
"It was nobody, really." He was a terrible liar to begin with, and he had never been able   
to put anything past Kari. She decided it wasn't worth getting into it though, and let it go.  
"Where were you all day?" she asked. "I called you quite a few time, I wanted to know if   
you wanted to go for a walk with me."  
"I was over at Sora's flower shop. I got you something." He went into the next room,   
and came back with a dozen roses and gave them to her. "In case the ones from the other   
day are getting a little dry."  
She smiled brightly. "You're so sweet." Just thinking about Friday evening gave her a   
beautiful feeling. That had been the greatest night of her entire life.  
"I was going to come by your apartment and give them to you, and ask you if you   
wanted to go see a movie with me."  
"I'd love too," she said. "I'll leave these here in some water, and then come back for   
them later." She went out to the kitchen and put the flowers in a tall glass of water, and   
the two of them headed out the door.  
As they were walking down the street, TK asked her, "So, what movie do you want to   
see?"  
"Oh, I don't know. It doesn't really make any difference to me," she pulled him over   
and gave him a huge kiss, then she winked at him, "If you know what I mean."  
TK grinned broadly. He knew what she meant all right!  
When they got to the cinemas, TK went up to buy the tickets.  
"Hello, what movie would you like to see today?" the attendant asked him.  
TK leaned in and whispered, "Which movie are the least number of people going to   
see?"  
The attendant looked back and saw Kari standing there. He smirked, for he understood   
all to well what TK was getting at. He didn't even bother to tell TK the name of the   
movie, he just printed out the tickets and handed them to TK.  
"Right there," he said. "Have fun!" he gave TK a wink as he left with Kari to go inside.  
"We will!" TK yelled back at him.  
"What movie are we seeing TK?" Kari asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure," said TK with a little laugh. "I just went up and asked for   
whatever was left."  
"You're so weird!" she laughed along with him. She loved how funny he could be.  
They went into the theater that the ticket-ripper person (what are they called?) told   
them to go to and sat down. There were three other people in there. Kari looked at her   
boyfriend wryly.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this," she said.  
"Now whatever makes you say that?" he replied with mock innocence. He slipped his   
arm around her shoulder, and she leaned her head on his and snuggled up to him. About   
ten minutes into the movie, she turned up to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.   
He answered her, and they continued on like that for quite a while.   
Kari felt her whole body begin to tingle. Sitting here in the dark, and making out with   
the one she loved, she became totally immersed in him. Suddenly, his tongue entered her   
mouth. Her eyes shot wide open for a moment, and then shut again. She answered him by   
inserting her own tongue into his mouth. The tingling sensation increased, and she was in   
a state of total bliss. Nothing could ever ruin this moment for her.  
TK was in heaven. Just two days ago, he was afraid Kari would never speak to him   
again, and now here he was kissing her for all he was worth. And she loved him. She had   
told him so herself. After all the years of dreaming about her, and being best friends who   
knew each other better than some married couples do, finally they were together. That   
was the way it was supposed to be, and that was the way it would always stay. Nothing   
could keep them apart. He slowly advanced his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her   
surprise, and he thought for a moment that maybe he shouldn't have. Then, he could feel   
her tongue in there along with his own, and he knew everything was all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis quickly stood up and walked out of the building.   
"Oh, man! I didn't need to see that!" he complained out loud to himself. He tried to   
clear them from his mind, but the events of the previous few minutes seemed etched in his   
brain.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He'd been feeling a bit down lately, and he'd taken to seeing movies to get away from   
it all. This latest one was the only one he hadn't seen, and he was pleased to see very few   
people in the theater. It would give him some time to be alone and think. A little way into   
the movie, a couple a few rows in front of him started to make out.  
`Oh, man! Do they need to do that here?' he thought. Suddenly he realized that he   
recognized the couple. It was TK and Kari! `Oh no! Just what I was trying not to think   
about!' He decided right then to leave.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Well so much for going to the movies to forget about my problems," he said out loud.   
He turned to walk home. His head was hung low, which is probably the reason why he   
didn't see Matt running toward him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was only three blocks away from his destination when he plowed right into   
somebody. He got up and looked at the other person. It was Davis.  
"Whoa, sorry Davis!" he apologized. "I was in a hurry and I guess I wasn't looking   
where I was going!"  
"Nah, that's okay Matt," Davis said as he pulled himself up off the ground. "I wasn't   
looking either. Hey, where are you off to, anyway?"  
"I've gotta get to Izzy's right away. There's something really important we need to   
take care of." He then noticed that Davis was a little upset. "Hey Davis, you seem   
bummed. What's wrong?"  
Davis didn't feel like talking about it, but for some reason the truth just came out. "I   
just saw TK and Kari making out in there," he said as he pointed to the theater."  
"Really?" Matt's eyes went wide. `Way to go TK!' he thought to himself. Out loud he   
said, "I'm sorry, man."  
"Yeah, well. I guess I should get used to it, right?"  
Matt was amazed at how mature Davis was being about this. It was unusual. He   
realized that Davis could use some company, but he had things to do. "Say, do you want   
to come to Izzy's with me?" he asked politely. "We could use some help."  
"No, I'd better be going home. Thanks anyway, Matt." He resumed his journey home,   
his head still hung low. Matt felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault that TK and Kari were   
destined for each other. He turned around and started running toward Izzy's again.  
  
He arrived a few minutes later completely out of breath. Izzy opened the door and was   
surprised to see an exhausted Matt standing there.  
"Matt! What are you dong here?" No answer came, as Matt was still trying to catch   
his breath. "Matt? Are you okay?" Matt held up his hand to signal that he just needed a   
minute to calm down, and Izzy led him over to the couch. Once his breathing was normal   
again, Izzy repeated his question.  
"Well," Matt began his explanation, "I need to use your address book. It's important.   
We had a little accident at our place, and I can't seem to find mine. I'm ashamed to admit   
I don't know everybody's number by now."  
Izzy was confused, but he got up and got his address book. "Here you go, Matt.   
What's the big emergency?"  
"Well it's not really an emergency," Matt answered as he took the book, "but it's really   
important that we get this taken care of before anyone makes other plans."  
Izzy was even more curious now. "Get what taken care of, Matt?"  
"We're organizing a birthday party for Sora."  
"Oh yeah, that's right! Her birthday is this Wednesday, right?"  
"Right!" stated Matt quickly. "And we're going to have the party on Thursday."  
Izzy was totally lost. "But, that doesn't make any sense."  
"Exactly. That's why I need to tell everyone now, before they plan something for   
Wednesday, so that way we can say we had this planned all along. I'll explain the whole   
thing to you when we're done, but all you need to know right now is that everyone has to   
be informed about Thursday as soon as possible. Then we'll tell Sora tomorrow. Got it?"  
Izzy didn't get it, but he picked up the phone anyway and handed it to Matt. "All right,   
just as long as you explain to me what this is all about as soon as you're finished."  
"No problem." Matt looked up the first number and started dialing. "Hello? . . . Joe? . .   
Listen, we're going to throw a party for Sora on Thursday. . . Yes, I know her birthday is   
on Wednesday. . .nevermind, just remember, okay? . . .Oh, and we're going to meet at the   
caf‚ tomorrow, can you make it? . . .Great! Well, I've gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow!" He   
hung up and turned back to Izzy. "Well, that's one taken care of. Now for everybody   
else." He proceeded to make similar phone calls to the rest of the digidestined, except for   
Davis, whom he knew wasn't home and he didn't want to risk having Jun answer the   
phone. Also, he told Sora about the caf‚ in the morning, but not the party. When he was   
done, he fulfilled his promise and told Izzy all about TK's plan. Izzy seemed to like it.  
"Well, I'd better be going, thanks Izzy," Matt said as he got up and went over to the   
door.   
"Anytime, Matt. I hope this works."  
"Me too Izzy, me too." He opened the door and headed out.  
"Oh, and Matt?" Izzy called after him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think you'd better walk home." The two laughed, then Matt headed home to get   
some much needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at the caf‚, they were all there and seated in their usual order. Aside from   
Sora who hadn't arrived yet, Davis was the only one absent. Tai had called to invite him,   
but he didn't want to go because he still didn't fell comfortable around Kari and TK.   
Nobody blamed him.  
"So what are we going to do for Sora's party?" Yolei asked.   
"Well, TK and I figured we could have it at our place because it doesn't really matter if   
we mess it up," Matt offered, "but what are we gonna do beforehand?"  
"Let's go out and have some fun," Izzy said. "Something that we could all participate   
in, and where we could all have a good time."  
"I know!" Kari put in. "Let's go bowling!"  
"Yeah!" TK agreed. "It'll be a lot of fun, and everybody can play at once!"  
"I've never been bowling," Ken said, a little embarrassed.   
"Neither have I!" TK said. "That's what'll be fun about it! Something new that we can   
stink at!" he laughed, and several others laughed with him. It was revealed that the only   
ones who ever actually had been bowling were Kari, Cody, and surprisingly, Izzy.  
"When did you ever go bowling, Izzy? Tai asked incredulously.  
"I'll have you know Tai, that I do have other hobbies outside of my computer and   
saving the world." Everyone laughed. Just then, Sora came in. It was obvious that she was   
upset about something.  
"Hey Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked, concerned. She moved in and took her usual   
seat beside him.  
"I just found out my family's not going to be here for my birthday." This shocked   
everyone. Well, almost everyone.  
"Why not?" Tai asked.  
"Well, my mom went away for a few days to visit my grandma, and then the two of   
them were going to come here with a few of my cousins for my birthday. My mom called   
me this morning and said she couldn't make it back until Friday. At least I still have you   
guys."  
TK jumped in before anyone could say anything. "Oh, no! We planned a party for   
Thursday so you could spend your birthday with your parents!"  
Yolei started to make a suggestion. "We could always move the-"  
"And we've already planned everything out!" Matt interrupted her.  
"Well I'm sure we could-" Cody started, but was cut off by Izzy.  
"And we have to spend all of tomorrow setting up for it!"  
"There's no reason why we couldn't-" Ken tried to say, but got hit by an elbow   
nudge from TK.  
"I'm really sorry, Sora. I wish there was some way we could change things around,"   
TK said.  
"Well that stinks!" Tai said.  
`It's about time, you numskull!' thought Matt. `I don't think we could've held these   
guys off much longer!'  
Tai looked over at Sora. "Sora, I'll spend your birthday with you. It isn't right that you   
should have to spend it alone."  
"Thanks, Tai," Sora said and smiled. "You're a good friend."  
Matt, TK, and Izzy glared at everyone else, and they instantly understood. None of   
them said another word.  
"Besides, I think you guys can set up for the party without me, right?" Tai asked. They   
all nodded enthusiastically. "All right, it's settled then. Sora tomorrow will be the best   
birthday you've ever had, I guarantee it!" Sora giggled, and everyone else had a smirk on   
their face. They all knew exactly what TK and the others had been getting at.  
"Well, now that that's taken care of, what do you say we get something to eat?" Matt   
said. He called the waitress over, and they all ordered. After they had eaten and left, they   
all went to go do the things they had to do that day. TK and Kari went off to the park.  
  
As she walked through the park with TK, Kari got to thinking.  
"TK, how did you know that Sora's family was supposed to be coming back on her   
birthday?"  
"Because she told me," he said.  
"When did she tell you that?"  
"Yesterday, when I went to go buy those flowers for you. She was the only one there,   
and I asked where her mom was. She told me that her mom was visiting family, and was   
going to bring some of them back on her birthday." There was a little more to the story,   
but TK decided he shouldn't tell her about it just yet. Instead, he just slid his arm around   
her waist, and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Matt got a call from Mimi, who wanted to know how things had been   
going. He told her about Davis, and how everyone was a little worried about him.   
"Aww, the poor guy," Mimi said. "He really did like Kari, didn't he?"  
Matt also told her about Sora's birthday, and how they had manipulated things so that   
Tai and Sora could be together. Mimi seemed exceptionally pleased with this.   
"Wow!" she exclaimed. "You guys are really playing matchmaker over there, aren't   
you?" she laughed.  
"It was TK's idea," Matt said. "He wanted to repay Tai for helping him out with Kari."  
"So what all did he have to do?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure he'd want me to tell you. There were a few parts of the plan that   
he wants to keep a secret."  
"Yamato Ishida, I will get that information out of you one way or another," she joked.  
"Well you go ahead and try, but I'm not sure what you could accomplish from over   
there," Matt chucked. Mimi laughed again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.   
"Could you hold on a second, Mimi? I need to answer the door." He got up and went over   
to the door. When he opened it and saw who was standing on the other side, his eyes went   
wide and he dropped the phone from his hand.  
"Hi, Matt."  
Matt couldn't believe it. "Mimi!?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
What is Mimi doing in Japan? And at Matt's door, no less? And what of Tai and Sora?   
Will her birthday be a success? And what's this secret plan of TK's? Why doesn't he want   
anyone to know what he did? How insane will you go waiting for the next chapter? Find   
out, on the next episode of Digimon. . .Digital Monsters!  
  
  
Ha! How do you like them apples? I've been getting reviews so fast, I haven't been able to   
keep up! I think this time I'll ask for 10, just to give myself a little more time. Plus, it's not   
a weekend anymore and I have to go back to school. AP tests this week. Ahhh! I've gotta   
go study! (Running footsteps.)  



	4. The Best Birthday Ever

Disclaimer: If anyone out there still has any doubts as to whether or not I own Digimon,   
you might be mentally handicapped. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! I have finished chapter four! I express regret that it was not out   
sooner, but I have had a very hellish week. I know none of you give a damn about that   
though, so I'll skip it. Anyway, for those of you who are keeping track, it is now   
Wednesday, and Sora's birthday. (Or at least for the bulk of the story it will be. At the   
beginning here, it's still Tuesday night.) Thank you to all who have read, and even bigger   
thanks to those who reviewed! (Insert smartass comment here.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four-The Greatest Birthday Ever (For Sora Anyway)  
  
"Could you hold on a second Mimi? I need to answer the door." He got up and went   
over to the door. When he opened it, his eyes bugged out and the phone just kind of fell   
out of his hand. Standing in front of him, with her cell-phone in her hand, her shoulder bag   
on the floor beside her, and a sweet, innocent look on her face was Mimi Tachikawa. The   
same Mimi to whom he had just been speaking on the phone. The same Mimi, who as far   
as he knew, was supposed to be in New York right now! She looked at him, that innocent   
look never changing, and spoke softly.  
"Hi, Matt."  
Matt couldn't believe it. He simply could not believe it. He opened his mouth to say   
something, anything, but all that came out was "Mimi!?"  
At this point Mimi broke. She flung her arms around Matt and started crying. "Oh,   
Matt! I've missed you so much! I've missed everything so much!"  
Matt was still in shock. All he could do just then was encircle his arms around her and   
hug her. He had missed her too, but now that she was right here, just like that, he didn't   
know what to do. After a minute or so of them hugging, and Mimi still crying, he finally   
came to his senses and invited her in. They went over to the couch and sat down. Mimi   
was finally starting to calm back down.  
"When did you get back?" Matt asked, excitement still evident in his tone.  
"This morning," she answered him. "I got to the airport around ten o'clock, but I was   
stuck there waiting for my ride for a few hours."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've picked you up."  
Mimi just giggled. "And miss the expression on your face when I show up at your door   
while you think you're talking to me in New York? Fat chance."  
He laughed along with her. "You had that planned all along, didn't you?"  
"Mm-hmm," she nodded. "I've been looking forward to it since yesterday evening."  
"Just yesterday?" Matt was surprised.  
"Yeah. Remember we were talking on the phone, and my mom said she wanted to talk   
to me when I was done? Well, she told me that my dad got transferred again, and that we   
would be moving back to Japan at the end of the week!"  
Matt was confused now. "But Mimi, it's only Tuesday."  
"You are a smart one, aren't you?" she teased him. "My parents said I could fly out   
early so I could surprise you guys. I'm going to be staying in the hotel a few blocks down   
until they get here."  
Matt looked at his watch. "Mimi, check-in time over there was two hours ago." This   
caused Mimi to look at her watch as well.  
"Oh no!" she wailed. "Now what am I gonna do?" She started to cry.  
Matt put his arm around her to comfort her. "Don't worry Mimi, you can stay here for   
tonight." She stopped crying, then looked over at him and smiled.  
"Really Matt?"  
"Sure, no problem. You can sleep in my room, and I'll take the couch, okay?" Her eyes   
welled up with tears again. She threw herself on him and gave him another giant hug.   
"Thank you, Matt! Thank you so much!"  
Matt just sat there in her embrace. He was still completely dumbfounded. It seemed so   
unreal to him that she was actually here. He remained in a dazed state until Mimi sat back   
and spoke to him again.  
"So, What have I missed around here?" she asked.   
Matt thought for a moment. "Well, Tai's taking Sora out for her birthday tomorrow-"  
"Really!?" He was cut off by her sudden screech of excitement. "I can't believe it! So   
are they. . ." she hinted with hand gestures what she meant. Matt shook his head.  
"No. To tell you the truth, we kind of tricked him into it. With any luck, they will be by   
the end of tomorrow though."  
Mimi was positively beaming. "Oh this is so incredible!" she shouted. "And I get to be   
here to see it!"  
"Speaking of which," Matt inquired, "were you planning on pulling some sort of   
surprise for the others?"  
Mimi paused and pondered for a moment before answering. "Wow, you know I never   
really thought about it. I was so worked up about surprising you that I-"  
"Oh really?" Matt decided to have a little fun with her. It was no secret that Mimi had a   
crush on him. That had been quite apparent for some time now. "And what makes me so   
special?" He did his best to make it sound like an innocent question, and he felt he did a   
good enough job. Mimi was fooled anyway. She started to blush and turned away.  
"Well Matt, I. . ." she couldn't say it. She wanted to. She wanted to tell him right then   
how she felt about him, but she just couldn't. She knew he could never feel the same way   
about her, and she didn't want to drive him away. She remained silent, but she couldn't   
help staring into his eyes.  
Matt could see that he touched a nerve, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or   
a bad thing. He could tell she was embarrassed, and a little nervous, but there was   
something more there. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he sensed its presence.   
He didn't want her to feel awkward, so he did what Tai would do in a situation like this:   
he made it into a joke.  
"Oh come on Mimi, I'm just fooling around. It's obvious you wanted to see me first   
because I'm a rock star and everything." Mimi relaxed again and gave him a playful shove.  
`Whew!' they both thought at the same time.  
"Hey, I've got an idea!" spouted Matt, breaking the silence once again. "Why don't   
you come to Sora's party with me, and we'll surprise them all then!"  
"That's a great idea, Matt! But wait, Sora's party's not until Thursday. What will I do   
tomorrow?"  
Matt got a wicked grin on his face. "Well," he said, "Tai and Sora will be out, and   
everyone else will be preparing for the party, so whaddya say you and I go have some fun   
tomorrow?"   
"Really? Do you mean it?"  
"Of course I mean it! Besides, what kind of host would I be if I didn't offer to take you   
around town?"  
"All right then," Mimi smirked at him, "tomorrow I will grant you the honor of my   
company." They both laughed again, and then Mimi realized what time it was and got a   
sudden surge of jet-lag.  
"Oh, I think I need to go to sleep," she said and sat down on the couch.  
"I think you're right," Matt agreed, suddenly worried about her. "I'll go get your bag   
out of the doorway, and then I'll take you in to bed." He went out into the hall, and a few   
moments later he returned carrying her shoulder bag. He then lifted her up, carried her   
into his room and set her down on his bed. She was almost asleep already.  
"Thanks Matt," she whispered as she lay her head down on the pillow, "Good night."  
"Good night, Mimi." He turned and left the room, and by the time he shut the door,   
she was already asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK was walking with Kari down the street to her apartment. They were hand in hand,   
and neither one of them spoke. They simply walked along, with dreamy looks on their   
faces. When they reached her building, he walked up the stairs with her to her door. She   
turned to face him, and the two of them stood there in the dark under the starlit sky gazing   
into one another's eyes. TK slowly moved in and kissed her. It was a tender, loving kiss.   
Sighs of happiness escaped from both of them as they parted. Kari opened the door to her   
apartment, and stood in it facing him for a time. TK stared in wonder at her. She was an   
angel. No, she was more than that. She was his angel. With her in his life, he didn't fear   
anything. He continued to look upon her, and she gave him a beautiful smile. It seemed to   
light up the whole block.  
"Good night, TK," she uttered softly. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Kari." They shared one last fleeting kiss before she retired into her   
abode for the night. When the door shut, TK let out a happy sigh. He turned around and   
headed for home, walking on air.  
  
When he arrived, he found a strange sight waiting there to greet him. Matt was lying   
on the couch, sleeping, in his clothes. What was weirder, was that Matt's bedroom door   
was closed. He usually left it open unless he was in there. TK was at the moment too   
elated to think about such things, and he merely went into his own room. He didn't   
prepare for bed himself, either. He merely flopped down on his bed and drifted off,   
dreaming about Kari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was lying in bed, thinking about the events of the day, as well as the ones to come   
tomorrow.  
`It was sweet of Tai to offer to spend my birthday with me,' she thought to herself and   
smiled. `That's so like him. He's always been such a good friend.' She sighed. That's all   
he was, a friend. She would give anything for the chance to be more than friends with him.   
Ever since he risked his life to save her from Datamon, she'd known that he was the one   
for her. She had harbored these feelings inside of her for so long, and they grew with each   
passing day. Every time she looked at him, or he looked at her, she would get this   
wonderful feeling inside. She hadn't known what it was at first, but after she discovered its   
meaning she'd grown to cherish it. She knew that she would never be able to be with him,   
but somehow just being around him was enough sometimes. She'd get that surge of   
emotion when he'd pretend to flirt with her, and her heart jumped every time he put his   
arms around her. She counted her lucky stars that they were best friends. No one else in   
the world had the kind of close relationship that they had, even though they weren't   
actually together. She giggled softly when she thought of how people misinterpreted their   
relationship. Just last week, they had been sitting in he field eating lunch where they   
always ate, and one of her new friends who had just moved to the area asked if they were   
a couple. She said that the two of them sure acted like it, the way they always cuddled and   
flirted with each other. It amazed Sora that she had never really noticed this before. Come   
to think of it, they probably did look like a couple a lot of the time. She sighed again. Just   
thinking that made her long for it even more. To have his arms encircle her in more than   
just a friendly embrace. To feel his lips pressed against hers. To hear him say "I love you."  
She rolled over onto her side. She transformed her dreams about Tai into dreams about   
the next day, when they would spend the entire day together, alone, and when he would   
give her her birthday present. She tried to imagine how she would react. In all honesty, he   
could probably give her an old shoe and she would be overjoyed that he thought to get her   
anything at all. She knew she would fare a little better than that, though. Tai always got   
her the best birthday presents. She welled up with anticipation when she remembered how   
he had promised her this one would be the best ever. A large smile crept onto her face, for   
she was asleep and dreaming now. In her dreams she could always be with him, and he   
would always love her like she loved him. In her dreams. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He thought about the day to come, and the   
present he had gotten Sora. It had taken him weeks to find the perfect gift. He just had to   
get her something special. After all, it was her 18th birthday, and she was only going to   
have one of those. He couldn't believe his luck in getting to spend the day alone with her.   
It would be a lot easier to present this gift if they were alone.  
He sat up when he heard the front door open. `Kari must be back,' he thought. He   
looked at his watch. `About time, too. I wonder if setting those two up was such a good   
idea,' he joked to himself. Content that everything was fine out front, he lay back down.   
All he had to do was go to sleep, and he would wake up and it would be Sora's birthday.   
Just go to sleep. Sora's birthday. Perfect gift. Hope she likes it. Go to sleep. `This is going   
to be tougher than I thought!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. For a moment he couldn't remember why   
he was sleeping on the couch, but then he recalled the events of the previous evening. He   
sat up quickly. He figured he'd better hurry and wake Mimi so they could get out of there   
before TK woke up. He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was just coming up.  
`TK probably won't be up for a while, I bet he stayed out late with Kari last night. Still,   
you never know how long it'll take Mimi to get ready.'  
He walked into his room, and saw Mimi lying on his bed in her pajamas. The blankets   
had slid off onto the floor. This caught Matt by surprise.  
`Whoa! She's gorgeous!' He had seen her in her pajamas before, but that was years   
ago, when they were kids. Now, she was sixteen. `No wait, she's seventeen,' Matt   
remembered. `That's right, her birthday was two weeks ago. I called her to wish her a   
happy birthday.' So she was seventeen. And, I might add, so was he. For over a minute he   
stood there staring at her, unable to take his eyes off her. Once he got over the shock, he   
shook his head to clear his mind for the moment and walked over to her. He touched her   
on the shoulder and gently shook her.  
"Mimi?" he whispered, "Mimi wake up."  
She rolled over to face him and blinked a few times.  
"Huh?" she questioned sleepily.  
"It's time to get up. We have to be out of here before TK wakes up, or things could   
get awkward."  
She sat up, now fully alert. "Oh, right!" she said. She got out of bed, and Matt left the   
room so she could get dressed. She came out a few minutes later, dressed in a pink skirt   
and a white halter top. Matt almost fell over when he looked at her. Mimi noticed, but   
decided not to do anything. Not right then, anyway. They ate a quick breakfast that Matt   
whipped up for them, and then decided to go. Matt left a note for TK on the table, then   
the two of them walked out the door. Not a moment too soon, either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK woke up and rubbed his eyes. He normally didn't get up this early, but he was   
anxious with anticipation. Today was going to be a very fun day indeed. Just then, he   
thought he heard the front door shut.  
`Was that Matt?' he wondered. He looked over at his clock. It said 8:16. `No, Matt's   
never up this early. Besides, he wouldn't leave, he knows we have to plan for Sora's   
birthday party today.' He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. When he arrived,   
he found a note lying on the table.  
  
TK,  
  
I had to go and do a favor for a  
friend. I'm sorry I can't help with   
the party planning, but I'll pick up   
food and stuff for it on the way  
home. See ya tonight, bro!  
  
P.S. You and Kari were out really   
late last night! What exactly were  
you guys doing?  
  
TK laughed at that last part. He knew that Matt knew perfectly well what he and Kari   
had been doing. He was like Tai. Always wanting to give his younger sibling a hard time.   
Then he thought about the rest of the note, though. What was Matt thinking? He knew   
about the plan, and how important it was that everything went exactly right.  
"This had better be one doozy of a favor, Matt," TK said out loud. He then got a quick   
bite, went back to his room to get dressed, then headed off to the caf‚ to meet up with   
Kari and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai woke up with a jump when his alarm went off. It was 8:20. Miraculously, he had   
finally gotten to sleep last night, sometime around 2 in the morning. He wasn't the least bit   
tired, though. All he could think about was Sora's birthday, and how he was going to   
show her the time of her life. He knew she had been upset when her family couldn't come   
home for her special day, and he wanted to make it up to her. He had the whole day   
planned out. First, he was going to make her breakfast. Then, he was going to take her to   
the new fun center downtown. Then lunch, then a movie, then dinner at her favorite   
restaurant. It was after dinner that he was planning on giving her her present, and then he   
had a special surprise in store. The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't wait.   
He was almost as excited about this as she was.  
He hurried and got dressed, then headed out the door and began his walk to Sora's   
house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora had just gotten up. She looked over at her clock which read 8:38. This was it, the   
day she had been waiting so long for, her 18th birthday. It didn't even matter that her   
family wasn't here, in fact she was almost glad they weren't. It meant she got to spend the   
whole day with Tai. She was so ecstatic about the whole thing that she was nearly going   
mad. She got up to go get ready when she heard a knock at the door.  
`Could that be Tai?' she wondered. `Already?' She then looked down at herself,   
realizing she was still in her PJ's. `Oh, no! I haven't even gotten dressed yet!' She thought   
about hurrying to get changed, but then realized it was no big deal. Tai had seen her like   
this many times before, and it didn't really bother her. Even though she was in love with   
him, and that would usually make this kind of thing a little embarrassing, he was also still   
her best friend. This sort of thing was nothing in a best friend relationship. She trotted   
over and answered the door. As she had guessed, Tai was standing on the other side.  
"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "And happy birthday!"  
"Thanks, Tai. But what are you doing here so early?"  
"I promised you the best birthday ever, didn't I? I'm going to start right off by making   
you breakfast." Sora couldn't help but giggle at this. "I would've brought you some   
flowers," he continued, "but I would've had to come here to buy them!" They both   
laughed, and she invited him in.  
"If you don't mind," she stated, "I think I'm going to go get dressed while you make   
breakfast." She turned back to her room, and Tai watched her go. He counted himself   
lucky to have such a cute best friend.  
When she came back out, Tai had breakfast ready. "You're lucky Matt taught me to   
cook," Tai joked, "or your birthday might've gotten off to a pretty bad start!"  
They ate their breakfast, and then proceeded to go out and do all the things Tai had   
planned for them that day. Sora had the time of her life. She and Tai had always gone   
places and done things together, but today was special. Today it was all for her. There was   
no one to get in the way, either. None of their friends came along, her family wasn't   
around, it was just her and Tai for the entire day, and she reveled in every minute of it.   
When he took her to dinner, she couldn't believe her eyes. He had brought her to the   
greatest restaurant in town, and had a special table reserved for them and everything.  
"I can't believe you," said happily as the sat eating.  
"Hmm?" Tai looked across at her.  
"I can't believe you would go to all this trouble just for me."  
"Come on Sora, you're totally worth it. Besides, what else was I going to do today?"   
He smiled at her, and she returned it with one of her own. They shared a very nice   
conversation for the rest of the meal, and when they were finished and Tai paid the bill, he   
stood up and looked at her.  
"Come on, I've got one more surprise for you." He took her hand and helped her out   
of her chair.  
"You mean there's more?" Sora asked happily.  
"You bet! And this last surprise is the best one of them all." He led her out of the   
restaurant, and he began taking her down the street to their destination. Sora couldn't   
recognize the route they were taking.  
"Tai, where are we going?" she asked with a little chuckle.  
"You'll see," he answered her simply, then he stopped walking. "Okay, we're almost   
there. Close your eyes."  
"What?"  
"I don't want you to see where we're going until we're right there. Now close your   
eyes."  
Sora laughed again, and then complied. Tai led her on, until finally they had apparently   
reached their destination and Tai told her to open her eyes. When she did, her heart   
jumped. Even in the dark, she recognized the place immediately. It was a small park on the   
far side of the neighborhood. They had played in it when they were little. It was where   
they had first met. Sora's heart swelled with joy.  
"Tai-"  
"I wanted to bring you back here, because I felt like it would be the perfect spot to   
give you your birthday present." Tai was overjoyed that she was happy with where he had   
brought her. He wanted so much to make this day perfect for her, and it looked like he   
might've done just that. "This is the place where both our lives were changed forever.   
Before I met you, I didn't know what having a real friend was like. I still remember the   
day when I met you, and looking back, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Four year-old Taichi Kamiya was playing soccer with himself in his favorite park. His   
mom was on the other side of the park, reading a book. While dribbling, he tripped on a   
rock and fell to the ground. He barely grazed his knee, but to a little four year-old, it really   
hurt He started to cry, but a little girl came up and asked him what was wrong. She had   
shiny red hair, and big, reddish-brown eyes. He stopped crying, and told the girl what had   
happened.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said. "I fell down yesterday, it hurts." She helped Tai up, and   
asked if she could play soccer with him.  
"Okay," he said. "I'm Tai."  
"I'm Sora," the girl said.  
The two of them played together for a little while, until Tai's mom came and said he   
had to go.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Sora!" he called back to her.  
"Bye Tai!" She called after him.  
"Who was that, dear?" his mom asked as they were walking home.  
"Oh, that was my new friend Sora. We played soccer today."  
"That's nice, sweetie," his mom said. "I'm glad to see you're making new friends."   
They went home, and Tai told his mom about how Sora had helped him after he fell down.   
The next day, he met her at the park again, and they played together. Within no time at all   
they had become inseparable. They went to kindergarten together that fall, and they   
became best friends. They had stayed that way ever since.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Sora smiled warmly at the memories. She was snapped out of her nostalgia when Tai   
spoke again.  
"Now we're going to enter a whole new part in our lives," he went on, "and I want   
you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be your best friend. With that, I   
want to give you your birthday present now." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a   
long, velvet box. He handed it to her, and she opened it. When she did, she gasped. Inside   
was a beautiful silver necklace, with a large, silver heart engraved with the words:  
  
Tai and Sora  
~  
Together Forever  
  
She stared at it in utter amazement for a moment, then snapped the box shut and flung   
her arms around him.  
"Oh Tai, I love it! Thank you so much!"  
"Happy birthday, Sora," he whispered softly into her ear. She slowly drew back, then   
opened the box again, quivering. She reached in, took out the necklace, and put it on.  
"I'll never take it off," she promised. Tai was pleased that she liked her gift. He   
would've gladly bought her a gold one, or even a platinum one, but he knew that she liked   
silver the most. He sighed a happy sigh. He had given her the perfect birthday. That was   
all he had set out to do, and he had done it. Seeing her happy like this was all he needed.  
"I hate to say it," said Tai after a time, "but I think we should be getting home. It's   
almost eleven o'clock, and we've got your party to go to tomorrow."  
She let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. But after today, who needs a party?"   
Hearing this made Tai very happy. He put his arm around her waist, and they began   
walking toward her home.  
  
Sora was resting her head on Tai's shoulder, enjoying the walk home. She was so   
happy. The only thing better that Tai could've given her was to say that he loved her. She   
was hoping that he would, but deep down she knew it was impossible. She just thanked   
the heavens that he cared for her as much as he did. The necklace she was wearing was the   
greatest gift anyone had ever given her. She wanted this day to never end.   
Then a thought struck her. What would he do if she were to tell him how she felt?   
Perhaps it would frighten him, but what if it didn't? Maybe he really did have feelings for   
her, but was holding back for the same reasons she did. She thought about the words on   
the necklace: *Tai and Sora ~ Together Forever.* He had promised that no matter what   
happened, he would always be her best friend. So the worst thing that could happen was   
that he wouldn't return her feelings. She knew that would hurt, and truthfully, she didn't   
know if she could deal with it. But she had to tell him. She just had to. In all the years they   
had been friends, she had never kept a secret from him. Besides, he deserved to know that   
somebody loved him. He deserved to know that there was someone who thought he was   
the greatest, most wonderful person in the world, and would give anything to be with him.   
Most of all, he deserved a best friend who could be totally honest with him.  
That decided it. She made up her mind right then that she was going to tell Tai how   
she felt. She resolved to do it before the night was over.  
  
They came up to Sora's front door, and turned to look at each other. Sora was the first   
to speak.  
"Tai, I just want to thank you for a wonderful birthday, and the most beautiful gift I   
have ever received." She kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you had fun today. I promised you the perfect   
birthday, and I hope that's what you got."  
"It was, Tai. It was the perfect birthday in so many ways. I just have one thing that I   
need to tell you before the day ends."  
"What's that?" he asked.  
This was it. This was the moment, the moment where she would tell him she loved him.   
She didn't know how he would react, and she didn't care. She had committed to this, and   
she was going to see it through. "Well, you see Tai," she began, "over the last few years,   
I've noticed my feelings for you growing stronger. I start thinking about you more and   
more, and when I'm with you , I just feel. . .I love you, Tai. I've loved you for a long   
time, but never had the courage to tell you. I don't know how you feel about me, but I had   
to tell you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about how wonderful it would be to be   
with you, or to have you say you love me back. I'm sorry I never told you, but I hope   
that-" she stopped when she noticed that Tai had a very distant look in his eyes all of a   
sudden. His eyes had gone wide when she had told him she loved him, and now he looked   
completely disoriented.  
"Tai? Tai are you okay?" Sora questioned with growing concern.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he stammered. "I just. . .I just need to go home, I think." He   
started to turn away, still with a totally petrified look on his face.  
"Tai?" Sora was growing more and more distraught with each passing second. She had   
made a mistake. She shouldn't have told him. Things would never be the same, never   
again.  
"No, I'll see you tomorrow at your party, okay?" he said, he sounded incredibly   
distant. He turned around and slowly started walking away. Sora was about to cry. This   
was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She had thought she was prepared   
for him not returning her feelings, but she hadn't been planning on anything like this. She   
felt as if her heart had been torn out of her chest, and in its place there was a dark and   
empty void. She hobbled back into her house, shut the door, then stumbled over to the   
couch and cried. She cried like she had never cried before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was gradually making his way home, remaining in a state of complete and utter   
bewilderment. What had just happened? His best friend had just told him that she was in   
love with him. How was this possible? In all their years together, he and Sora had always   
been just friends, nothing more. How could she have developed these feelings? He thought   
back on all their years. The time they met, the time when he saved her from Datamon, and   
how upset he had been when he thought he lost her. He thought of how they always made   
up after a fight, since neither one of them could stay mad at the other. He then thought   
back to Izzy's comment in the cafe a few days ago. *I'm just saying that it's obvious the   
two of you are going to end up together someday.* He thought about all the times when   
people had told he and Sora that they would make a perfect couple. Then he shook his   
head. Sora was his best friend. That's what she'd always been. Sure he cared for her   
deeply, but all best friends were like that, weren't they? Just then he noticed a couple of   
guys in their twenties walking towards him. They were engaged in a conversation that   
obviously was very important to them. Tai managed to overhear part of it.  
". . .exactly what I'm saying. When you're friends with a girl first, the relationship is a   
million times better."  
"Are you really serious?" the other man asked.   
"Absolutely," the first man replied. "When you're friends with a girl, you build up a   
bond with her. It's almost inevitable that you'll fall in love with her. And you'll be closer   
than most couples are, too, because you've been together for so long and. . ." they   
continued walking past Tai, and he could no longer hear what they were saying. It didn't   
matter, though. What he had heard was enough. Without so much as a second thought, he   
turned around and headed off at a run. Within two minutes, he was back at Sora's front   
door. His heart was pounding rapidly, both from the run and from what he was about to   
do. After hesitating for only a second, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He   
waited. Nothing happened. He knocked again, and after a moment Sora opened the door.   
A look of total surprise instantly jumped to her face. It was evident that she had been   
crying, and Tai's heart sank. He couldn't believe he had done this to her. He only hoped   
that he could make it up to her somehow. She stood there dumbfounded for a moment,   
then opened her mouth to speak.  
"Tai-" but she was cut off as he strode right up to her in one step, wrapped his arms   
around her tightly, and kissed her for all he was worth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What made Tai change his mind? How will Sora react now? Why weren't any of the other   
characters in this chapter? What will happen at the party? Find out, on the next episode of   
Digimon! Digital Monsters!  
  
  
Ha! I had you worried for a moment there, didn't I? But seriously, Tai rejecting Sora? I   
think not! Anyway, I know I started to add a little Mimato in here, but I like that. They are   
my third favorite couple, I think, and I needed to spice things up a little more. Besides, I   
surprised even myself with the end of chapter three, and I needed to go somewhere with   
it. If you would like me to expand upon it, let me know! I always give the people what   
they want! (Cracking up is heard from all who know me.) Any of you who would like me   
to drop the Mimato, forget it! When I put something in a story, it's for a reason. Anyway,   
I think I'll ask for 10 reviews again, but since it's the weekend again I can probably have   
the next chapter up pretty quick. By the way, if any of you DO want to know about my   
hellish week, just ask. I'll be happy to complain about it to you.  



	5. The Big Party

Disclaimer: Own Digimon I do not. Talk like Yoda I must. (Him do I not own either.)  
  
Author's Notes: WAZZUP!!! Did I actually say that? Anyway, this chapter took me   
awhile, mostly because I had four play performances and an English paper this week. I   
think this is the longest one yet, but that's a good thing, right? Oh, and apparently there   
was some confusion, so allow me to clear things up: I am a guy. Surprised? To tell you the   
truth, I myself would have a hard time believing that a guy could write something like this.   
But what can I say? When you're in love with someone yourself, it just sort of brings it   
out of you. (That's right. A lot of this stuff is from personal inspiration.) Now, back to my   
usual surreal self. Give me ten reviews, or I will not only discontinue the fic, but I will   
steal all of the cheesecake in the world, and hoard it all to myself. None for any of you!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five-The Big Party  
  
Sora was flying. That was the only word to describe it. As she pulled herself closer to   
Tai and intensified the kiss, the events of the last half hour ran through her mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
". . .I'll see you tomorrow at your party, okay?" Tai slowly turned and walked off,   
leaving her standing in the door, devastated. She was almost in a trance when she shut the   
door. She then hobbled slowly over to the couch and dropped. That's when everything   
burst forth.  
Sora was crying harder than she had ever cried in her entire life. She had been prepared   
to feel hurt if Tai had not returned her feelings, but what she was experiencing was   
nowhere near anything she could have predicted. Her whole world was crashing down   
around her.  
`Why did I tell him?' she scolded herself through her sobs, `I should've known it would   
just freak him out! I must've sounded so crazy to him! Here he thinks I'm his just his best   
friend, and then I go and tell him I'm in love with him! How would anyone respond to   
that?' Her inner monologue could not go on, for she was too distraught. She could no   
longer think straight.  
After about twenty-five of bawling her eyes out, she calmed down a bit and sat up.   
What a horrible position she was in. Normally, if she was upset about something, she   
would go to Tai. He always comforted her in situations like this. It was one of the things   
she loved about him. It made her hurt more when she realized she could not do that this   
time. Tai would forever be uncomfortable around her. The thought of him avoiding her or   
feeling awkward doing things they had always done together was more than she could   
bare. She was just about to throw herself down crying again when she heard a knock at   
the door. She froze. There was only one person in the whole world who she would want   
to be behind that door, but he wouldn't possibly. . .  
She heard the knock again. This time, she got up and made her way over to the door.   
She knew it wasn't him, but the tiny flicker of hope that remained in her heart told her that   
it just might be. Even though it wasn't going to be him, she had to open the door. If she   
didn't, she would spend the rest of her life wondering about it. She reached her hand   
down and touched the handle. Slowly, she rotated it, and ever so cautiously she pulled the   
door open. . .and froze. There, standing right in front of her, his eyes full of tears, was   
Taichi Kamiya. Their eyes made contact, and for a moment Sora couldn't breathe. She   
opened her mouth to speak, but all she could get out was his name before. . .  
Tai lunged forward and pulled her right up to him. Before Sora even fully realized what   
was happening, Tai had locked their lips together in the most perfect kiss imaginable.   
When she finally came to her senses, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled   
him in to her. Had she been pulling any harder, the two of them would have physically   
merged. For all intents and purposes, they did.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
As they slowly parted, Sora gazed into Tai's wonderfully chocolate brown eyes. She   
couldn't speak. All she could do was stand there with a smile of utter disbelief on her face.   
When her hand came back down to her side, she pinched her thigh to make sure she   
wasn't dreaming. She wasn't! All of this had really happened! Tears of joy started welling   
up in her eyes, and she threw herself on him and hugged him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai looked into the eyes of his best friend. They were beautiful. At this moment, she   
was the most wondrous thing he had ever laid eyes upon in his entire life. He couldn't   
believe he hadn't noticed it before! All along the girl of his dreams had been sitting right   
under his nose! As he gazed at her in awe, he began to notice things for the first time. Her   
radiant red hair, the way it flowed and stopped just at her shoulders. He could swear it   
was shining and giving off a light all its own. Her face, of which he had memorized every   
curve, now seemed newly unveiled as a symbol of pure beauty. Her chestnut eyes, looking   
back at him, filled with a love he was now only beginning to understand. Her beautiful   
skin, soft and perfect. He had touched that skin many times before, but nothing could   
compare to the feeling he got just from thinking about it now. Her body. She was the   
sexiest, most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Every part of her was just   
perfect. He continued to behold her beauty and splendor, when she jumped on him and   
hugged him tighter than she ever had before. As his feelings for her surged through him,   
he knew he had made the right decision. How could there have been any doubt?  
They eased their holds on each other, and walked into the house. Neither one of them   
spoke, and neither one of them needed to. The moment spoke for itself. They sat down on   
the couch, and as Tai looked at her there, he thought about the way he had acted and he   
had to say something.  
"Sora, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I-"   
He was cut off as Sora placed her index finger on his lips and smiled warmly at him. "It   
doesn't matter, Tai. Right now, you've made me the happiest girl in the world." They   
kissed again, and when they separated, Tai had a hopeful look on his face.  
"Hey, Sor? Did you mean what you said earlier? About being in love with me and   
everything?" When he asked this, her smile grew, and he could almost feel her emotions   
radiating out from her.  
"Every word," she answered him. His face lit up, and he reached up with his hand to   
brush her cheek and run it lightly through her hair.  
"I love you too, Sora," he said. The two came together again, and if at all possible, this   
kiss was even more magnificent than the last. They held it for a long time, until they had to   
part for oxygen. Tai then leaned back against the arm of the couch, and Sora leaned on   
top of him. The two of them were now lying down on the couch together, Sora resting her   
head on his chest. He draped his arm around her back, and planted a kiss on her head. Her   
hair smelled and felt so good. They snuggled up, and Tai used his other hand to grab the   
blanket from the back of the couch and pull it over them. There they fell asleep, totally in   
love and in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK woke up early the next morning. There was a lot to do that day, and he wanted to   
get an early start. Sora's birthday party started at the caf‚ at 10:30, and he wanted to be   
able to spend some time with Kari first. He also wanted to make sure everything was in   
readiness, just in case the previous day hadn't gone exactly according to plan. He looked   
at his clock, 7:39. He didn't want to wake Kari up, but he really wanted to talk to her.   
Ever since that fateful evening, he had wanted to spend every waking moment with her.   
Not that he hadn't wanted to before, but the feeling was much stronger in him now. It was   
funny, they had always been best friends, and had spent a lot of time together, but that   
seemed like nothing compared to the last few days.  
When TK finally snapped out of his Karidream (his word for a daydream about Kari), it   
was 7:58. TK slapped himself on the forehead for "wasting" so much time. He was   
supposed to be in a hurry! He ran out to the kitchen and fixed himself a quick breakfast.   
Then he called Kari.  
"Hello?" came her angelic voice from the other end.  
"Hey Kari! I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
"That's okay, TK," her voice was bright and cheery, "You're the one person I don't   
mind getting woken up by."  
TK smiled happily. "That's nice to know," he joked. "I'll make sure to tell Tai that for   
future reference."  
Kari laughed along with him. "You do, and I'll tell Matt a few things I don't think   
you'd want him to know."  
They talked for a while, and flirted in the way they always do. When TK noticed it was   
8:32, he skipped to the reason for his call.  
"Hey Kar, you wanna get some breakfast before we meet up with the others?"  
"I'd love to. Why don't you come on over, and I'll get ready."  
"Sounds like a plan," TK said. "I'll see you in a few, then. I love you."  
"I love you, too." They both hung up, and TK immediately headed out the door,   
careful not to wake Matt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai woke up, and right away he had a huge smile on his face. The most beautiful girl in   
the world was lying on top of him, her lips curled upward in a look of total contentment.  
`She looks so cute when she sleeps,' Tai thought. He didn't want to wake her, so he   
just sat there, watching her sleep. He didn't know how long he was there watching her,   
nor did he care. Her gentle heartbeat, along with the rhythmic patterns of her breathing   
comforted him. When at last she woke up, she blinked a couple of times, and then looked   
up at him. She was beaming.  
"Hey, you," she said sweetly. He gave her a kiss, and she let out a long, joyful sigh.   
When it was through, she looked at him again.   
"So this is real?" she asked, almost as if she was afraid to believe it. "All of this is really   
true?"  
Tai simply smiled and nodded. Then she gave him a big squeeze and pressed the side of   
her head against his chest. "Oh I was so afraid it was going to be just a dream!"  
"If it is, I never want to wake up again," Tai said as he hugged her tighter. Suddenly,   
Sora lifted her head up again, and she had a rather serious expression on her face.  
"Tai, what made you change your mind?" she asked. Tai thought back to the events of   
the previous evening. He then began to explain to her how he had come to his decision.  
"Well, I was walking home, and thinking about everything you said. In all honesty, you   
totally caught me off guard. I had never known you felt about me that way. Anyway, I   
was thinking about all the time we'd been together since we were kids, and I got to   
realizing that you were the most important person in the world to me. Even then though, I   
was still confused. You had always been my best friend, and I didn't know what it would   
be like to be in a relationship with you. The thought of it seemed weird. I didn't know if I   
could see you that way after so many years of friendship. Then, I heard two guys talking.   
One was telling the other about how a relationship with a girl was so much better when   
you had been friends first. He said you would already know everything about each other,   
and that a strong bond had already been developed. That's when it all clicked. I knew that   
by being so close to you for so long, my feelings had grown to where I loved you with all   
my heart and soul. It made sense. The bond between us has just gotten stronger and   
stronger over the years, and it was inevitable. I thought about how I'd felt when you   
poured your heart out to me. While I had been shocked, deep down inside I had been   
overjoyed. I knew right then that I had to be with you, and that nothing else would ever   
make me happy. I love you, Sora Takenouchi, and I will continue to do so until the day I   
die."  
Sora's eyes welled up with tears as he told her this. When he finished, she didn't say   
anything. She threw herself forward into him and kissed him with all her might. He   
returned the kiss wholeheartedly. When they separated, they just stared at each other for a   
while. Then Sora started giggling.  
"What are we going to tell the others?" she asked. All of a sudden, Tai's eyes shot   
wide open.  
"That's right! Your party starts in. . ." he looked at his watch; 9:01. "An hour and   
twenty-nine minutes!" They sat up on the couch, sitting right next to each other.  
"I know!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's stroll into the caf‚ like nothing happened! Then we   
can surprise them a little at Matt and TK's tonight!"  
"Hey that's a great idea, Sor! Besides, if my hunch is right, they were expecting   
something to happen today. I wouldn't be surprised if TK was behind this whole thing. I   
can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they think their plan failed!" The two   
laughed uncontrollably for a minute, then Sora got up.  
"Well, I've gotta go get ready," she said. "I've gotta look nice for my own party,   
right?"  
"What are you talking about?" Tai flirted with her as he stood up to face her. "You   
couldn't look more gorgeous if you tried!"  
"Well that's lovely to hear," she flirted back, "but I'm afraid your opinion may be a bit   
biased." She leaned in to him and gave him a quick kiss. "You go and meet them there   
early like you're supposed to, and I'll show up right at ten thirty, okay?" She turned   
around to go to her room, but Tai grabbed her waist form behind, and pulled her into   
something that was much more fitting for a goodbye kiss. They both said "I love you,"   
before heading their separate ways until the party later that morning. Tai knew it would   
only be a little over an hour before he saw her again, but for some reason, that was way   
too long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK arrived at Kari's apartment just as she was finishing getting ready. The clock on the   
wall said 9:23, so they had plenty of time to go out for breakfast before they had to show   
up for the party. Kari came and answered the door, still running a brush through her hair.   
She hadn't put her makeup on yet, and to TK, she had never looked lovelier.  
"You look great," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Even though she should have   
been expecting it, she was a little surprised. She laughed and gave him a playful shove.  
"You goober!" she giggled. She was just about to say something else when he pulled   
her in and gave her a much bigger kiss. She smiled at him and then led him over to the   
couch.  
"Why don't you just wait here while I finish getting ready?" she said seductively. Then   
she returned to the bathroom to do whatever it was she thought she still had to do. While   
she was in there, TK called to her from the other room.  
"So how did Tai enjoy yesterday?" he asked.  
"I don't know," said Kari. "He never came home last night."  
"Oh really?" TK now had a very mischievous grin, and he was convinced that his plan   
had worked.  
"Yep," stated Kari matter-of-factly as she stepped out of the bathroom. "My only   
guess is that *something* happened."  
"Let's hope so," TK said as he got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms   
around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. "I really owe him one." The two   
kissed again, then headed out to eat breakfast. Conveniently enough, they decided to eat   
at the restaurant across from the caf‚, so they would be right there when they needed to   
be.  
  
"You wanna know something interesting?" TK asked Kari as they sat in the restaurant   
eating their breakfast. "Matt didn't come home last night, either. Well, not really. He got   
in at around 3 in the morning. Plus, he's been acting weird the last couple of days. I even   
caught him sleeping on the couch a couple of nights ago!"  
"That is weird," agreed Kari. "What do you suppose he's up to?"  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Just not today." He looked at his watch; 10:17.   
"Hey! We'd better get across the street, quick!" They paid for their breakfast (well, TK   
paid for it), and hurried across the street to the caf‚. Everyone was already there except   
for Joe, Davis, Tai, and of course, Sora.  
"Good morning, you two!" Izzy greeted them in his usual cheerful way. "What have   
you been doing all morning?"  
"We just went to get some breakfast," TK replied. At that moment, Joe came bursting   
through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late! My alarm didn't go off!"  
"Nonsense, Joe," Izzy said. "We've still got a full eleven minutes before Sora is due to   
arrive." Just then, Davis came walking through the door slowly. Everyone stopped talking   
immediately. They had all expected him to avoid the group, especially Kari and TK, for a   
while. Those two looked over at him sadly, but they couldn't say anything. It was Matt   
who broke the silence.  
"Hey Davis, what's up?" He had a twinge of pity in his eyes. Davis caught on to this,   
and shook his head.  
"You guys don't have to worry about me," he said. "I've come to terms with what's   
happened, and I'd like to just go on, okay? Kari, TK, I want you guys to know that I'm   
happy for you, and I wish you the best. I'm sorry if I caused you two any trouble. I just   
hope we can all still be friends." Everyone was, needless to say, quite shocked by Davis'   
sudden show of maturity. Kari was the first to outwardly react, and she did so by going   
over and giving Davis a hug.  
"Thanks, Davis," she said. "You don't have to worry, we'll always be your friends."   
Everyone nodded, and TK came over and slapped the maroon-haired boy on the back.  
"Of course we will, Davis," he said. "No reason why we shouldn't be, right?"   
Everyone smiled, but the moment was ruined as Tai burst in through the front door of the   
caf‚.  
"Whoa! Did I make it?" he was completely out of breath.  
"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. "Where were you last night?"  
"Oh, I was at Sora's," Tai explained. Before anyone jumped to conclusions, he   
continued right on. "We were out for most of the day, and when we got back it was really   
late. She didn't want me to go home at that hour, so she asked me to stay and I spent the   
night on her couch." Tai smiled to himself. `It's all in how you say it.'  
"So where is Sora now?" asked Izzy.  
"She'll be along in a few minutes. She told me to go ahead, since she knew I was   
supposed to be here early." He went over to their regular circular booth, and sat down to   
finish catching his breath.  
"Looks like phase one wasn't entirely successful," TK whispered to Matt. "Looks like   
we'll have to go to phase two."  
The rest of them sat down in their usual places, and it wasn't long before the guest of   
honor arrived.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA!" they all shouted when she walked through the door.   
She laughed happily, then moved in and took her usual seat next to Tai. Nobody noticed   
because it was so crowded and it was below the table, but Tai slid his right arm around   
Sora's waist.  
"You guys are great!" Sora exclaimed when she beheld the extravagant cake on the   
table. "I can't believe you did all this!"  
"C'mon, Sora!" teased Tai. "It's your birthday! We had to do something spectacular!"  
"So how does it feel to be only the third digidestined to reach 18, Sora?" inquired Izzy.   
The first of course being Joe, and the second being Tai.  
"Well, I have to say it feels great!" she laughed again. She loved that her friends cared   
about her so much to do something like this for her. Just then, Matt popped up from the   
table.  
"All right, everyone!" he announced. "There's one last surprise!"  
"What are you talking about, Matt?" TK asked, utterly confused.   
"You'll see in a minute, little bro," he said with a grin. He then walked into the back   
room of the caf‚, and returned a few moments later with his arm around someone.   
Someone they all knew very well.  
"MIMI!" came shouts from all the digidestined. They all ran over to their friend and   
hugged her, and asked her how she was doing, and all the other things you would do when   
you see a friend that has been gone for a few years.  
"So this is why you've been acting so weird lately, huh Matt?" TK asked.  
"Yup. She came a couple of days ago, and we wanted to surprise everyone. You   
wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep someone like Mimi hidden for two days!"  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Mimi asked with mock anger and her hands   
on her hips.  
"Oh, uh, nothing Mimi." Matt waved his hands in front of him trying to cover himself.   
Everyone busted up laughing. As the reunion continued, Sora inconspicuously leaned over   
and whispered in Tai's ear.  
"So how did it go?" she asked.  
"Perfect," he replied in the same fashion. "They all totally bought it." The two of them   
laughed together for a moment, then went back to greeting their old friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived at the bowling alley, Tai and Matt went over to get three lanes, and   
shoes for everybody. They were talking about what Mimi had done to surprise Matt.  
"Oh, man! I wish I could've seen the look on your face!" Tai was cracking up.  
"It was totally bizarre," Matt continued. "One minute I think I'm talking to her in New   
York, and the next she's in my apartment!"  
"So is that what you were doing yesterday?" Tai asked.  
"Huh?" Matt wasn't aware that Tai knew he had been gone.  
"TK said you weren't around to help for the party. Said you'd gone off to do a favor   
for a friend."  
"You guessed it. It's a good thing he didn't wake up earlier than he did. Mimi and I   
barely made it out of the apartment!"  
"She slept at your place!?" Tai wasn't sure he was hearing this right.  
"Don't go getting your head in the gutter," Matt stopped him. "The hotel she's staying   
at had passed its check-in time, and she had nowhere to go. Besides, I slept on the couch."  
"Oh. That's better then," Tai calmed down.  
"It was kind of a strange situation. I wonder how she felt about it. I know she's got a   
crush on me."  
Tai started laughing. "What are you talking about!? You know you've got one on her,   
too!"  
Matt got defensive all of a sudden. "I do not!"  
"Oh sure," said Tai sarcastically. "You don't like her at all. That's why you always   
called her in New York and talked to her for hours. That's why you always rushed home   
when you knew she was going to be calling you. That's why you canceled your band   
rehearsal that time when we all went to the digital world for a day of fun and you heard   
Mimi was going. (A/N: That has nothing to do with an episode. I just made that up.) It's   
all so clear to me now."  
Instead of arguing with Tai, Matt glanced over at Mimi, who was having a   
conversation with Sora. "Well, I did miss her," he admitted.  
"There you go!" encouraged Tai. "Now you've just gotta tell her that!"  
"Maybe later," Matt said. He thought it was a little ironic that Tai was telling HIM to   
confess his feelings to a girl. They were approaching the others now, their arms full of   
shoes. (They had been getting them and reserving the lanes throughout the conversation.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So when did you get back, Mimi?" Sora asked her old friend as Matt and Tai went   
over to rent lanes and shoes.  
"Tuesday. I went over to Matt's, and I spent the night there, since I couldn't get into   
my hotel."  
"Wow, that was nice of Matt," Sora said.  
"Yeah, wasn't it?" answered Mimi, almost dreamily. "So how was your birthday   
yesterday?"  
"Oh, it was great!" Sora exclaimed happily. "Tai's the best friend ever! He took me to   
all sorts of places, and look what he gave me!" She held out her new silver necklace for   
her friend to see.  
"Oh, Sora! It's beautiful!"  
"Isn't it? Tai's so sweet. I envy any girl who ever gets a chance to date him."  
Mimi looked a little confused. "Wait a minute. You guys aren't--"  
"No!" Sora laughed. "We're best friends! Come on Mimi, I think you know us better   
than that!"  
`Maybe too well,' Mimi thought to herself, disappointed. At first she doubted whether   
or not TK's plan would work, but she had been hoping that it would. `Those two are just   
so stubborn! They seem to be the only ones that don't acknowledge that there's something   
between them!'  
Sora grinned inwardly to herself. The plan was working perfectly. She hadn't wanted   
to outright lie, she was planning on just sneaking her way around the truth and acting   
normal. However, if it had to be done, it had to be done.  
Just then, the girls noticed that the boys were coming back over to them, their arms   
loaded with shoes. Tai was laughing about something.  
"What's so funny, Tai?" Sora asked him.  
"Oh, nothing," he said casually. He then called everybody over to him. "All right! I   
hope everybody gave me the right sizes because we're not going back! Come and get   
`em!" He and Matt held out the shoes while everyone came over to get their pair. When   
they were finished, Tai hushed them all once more. "Okay everybody, we're on lanes 11,   
12, and 14!"  
The rest of them looked a bit confused.   
"14?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah, the manager of this place is a little superstitious, and he doesn't have a lane   
13." The group shared a laugh, and then headed over to their lanes. Once Izzy set up the   
scoring computers, the fun began. As expected, Cody, Izzy, and Kari were doing the best.   
Surprisingly, Davis was doing fairly well too.  
"Have you bowled before, Davis?" TK asked him as he looked up at the scores.  
"Well, a few times," Davis said with some false and some genuine humility. They heard   
cheering, and looked over to what was happening. Tai was holding Matt and running   
toward the lane. Matt was riding like Superman with his bowling ball held out in front of   
him. Right before they hit the line, he let go, and the ball went rolling down the lane to   
strike two pins.  
"All right!" Tai and Matt yelled at the same time as Tai put Matt back down. They   
high-fived each other.  
"Two pins isn't much to celebrate over," Kari teased them.  
"Well to us it is," Matt said.  
"Besides Kari," Tai added, "I'd like to see you try it that way."  
"You two are so weird!" Sora said as she shook her head and laughed.  
"My turn!" TK yelled excitedly. It was the seventh frame and he had a score of 42, but   
he was loving it. He picked up his ball and ran forward. A bit before he got to the line, he   
stopped running and spread his legs apart, sliding across the floor. He brought his hand   
with the ball in it behind him and hurled the ball through his legs. Once it was rolling, he   
stood up straight to watch it. Everyone was frozen in suspense. The ball was going down   
the center, closer, closer, STRIKE! They all jumped up and screamed.  
"Way to go TK!" shouted Kari.  
He ran back to them triumphantly and Kari jumped into his arms.  
"That was incredible!" she squealed and kissed him. "How did you do that?"  
"I don't know!" replied TK honestly. "I was just goofing around!"  
Tai went up and tried the same thing, but he tripped himself up and fell on his ass. He   
got a good laugh from everyone. His ball went straight, but when it got near the end of the   
lane, it curved over to the left and fell right into the gutter.  
"Aww, man!" Tai whined as he got up, but then he started laughing. "I'm gonna need   
some more practice before I try that again!"  
Sora came up to him smiling brightly. "You okay?"   
"Never better!" said Tai in his usual joking voice. The two walked back to their seats,   
snapping joking insults at each other. Just like they always did.  
Next up was Davis. He and TK both took hold of his ball, one on either side, then they   
ran up and hurled it down the lane like two farm workers would throw a sack of whatever   
they put in those sacks. The ball rolled down, and knocked over six pins. The two friends   
shared a high five. This might seem strange to someone who had always thought Davis   
and TK disliked each other, but none of the digidestined were surprised in the least. The   
two of them had always been pretty good friends, the only thing they fought about was   
Kari. Now that Davis had conceded to TK, there was nothing left between them. Besides,   
they were both crazy, and loved doing weird things just for the fun of it.  
Kari was glad the two were getting along so well. In truth, she had been afraid that   
Davis would be really mad at TK, and TK's and her relationship might ruin the boys'   
friendship. She was proud of Davis for handling it like he did.  
They bowled for quite a while, three games in fact. Near the end of the last one, they   
were still having just as much fun as they had been in their first one. In Ken's last frame,   
he placed the ball on the ground right before the line, and set his foot on top of it. Then,   
with a mighty swift thrust, he set the ball in motion. It rolled straight down, and he got his   
first strike of the day. He couldn't believe it.  
"Wow, I never expected that to happen," he said in his customary calm tone. It was   
clear that he was excited.  
"You should've been doing that all along, Ken!" said Cody.  
"Yeah!" agreed Yolei. "Those soccer skills of yours really come in handy, don't they?"  
"Well, you've got two more balls then, Ken!" said Kari. "Wanna try for a turkey?"  
"What's that?" asked the bewildered Ken.  
"That's when you bowl three strikes in a row," explained Izzy. "I've only ever gotten   
one twice."  
"There you go!" encouraged Yolei. "Get two more, and you're half as good as Izzy!"  
"All right, I'll give it a try," said Ken as he picked up his ball and repeated his previous   
maneuver. This time though, it left him with a seven-ten split.  
"Ooh, ouch!" Kari winced.  
"Well, if you can pick that up, the bowling alley will give you a prize," said Izzy.  
"Oh, I'll never do it," replied Ken humbly. "Does anyone else want to try?"  
"I'll give it a shot!" shouted Tai. He ran over, picked up two balls (one for each hand),   
and headed over to the lane.  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Tai?" protested Kari in a mocking tone.  
"What? You don't actually expect me to pick this up with only one ball, do you?" With   
that, he took his running start, swung both arms back in perfect unison, and then swung   
them forward again, releasing both balls simultaneously. They rolled perfectly straight   
down the edges, and each one hit its respective pin head on. Everybody cheered.  
"You know," commented Izzy, "they won't give you your prize now."  
"Who cares?" Tai responded. "It was fun!"  
The rest of them finished their final frame, and then it was time to go. Tai and Matt   
took the shoes back, and the conversation consisted of Tai bugging Matt about telling   
Mimi, and Matt bugging Tai about telling Sora.  
"Tell her what?" asked Tai indignantly.  
"That you like her, genius. Don't try to hide it, we all see it."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Matt. Sora's my best friend. It'd be weird to   
have a relationship with her." `And great!'  
"So are you saying you don't have feelings for Sora?" Matt queried.  
"Of course I do! Didn't you hear what I just said? She's my best friend! She's been my   
best friend since kindergarten! Sora's one of the most important people in the world to   
me!"  
Matt rolled his eyes in disbelief that his friend just wasn't getting it. The most   
important person in the world to somebody generally meant someone they were in love   
with, but Tai simply didn't appear to pick up on that. He decided to stop hassling him   
about it, and just wait for phase two of TK's plan later that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Sora asked. The group had been at Matt and   
TK's for a few hours, and had played a few games, had some fun and just hung out. Now   
it was time to move on. TK and Matt glanced at each other, and they both nodded.  
"I've got an idea," Matt chimed in. "How about a round of good old fashioned truth or   
dare?" Tai grinned inwardly. He knew Matt and TK would have something like this set up.   
They couldn't resist a chance to get he and Sora together. He couldn't wait to see the   
looks on their faces. Everything was going according to plan.  
"I'm game!" Tai said, sounding just as enthusiastic as he always was.  
`Perfect!' Matt thought. He knew Tai would never turn down a suggestion like that.   
He was always so crazy about stuff like that. Everything was going according to plan.  
Everyone agreed that truth or dare would be a fun game to play, and it was decided   
that Matt should go first.  
"All right," he said. "TK, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"How long were you in love with Kari before you finally told her?"  
TK looked to his right at his girlfriend, and a huge smile crept onto his face. "Ever   
since I met her."  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Kari said as she leaned over and kissed him. Davis winced a   
little, but managed to hold together.  
"My turn!" TK said as they pulled apart. "Tai, truth or dare?" He worried for a   
moment that Tai might choose truth, but he realized that that just wasn't like Tai. Besides,   
truth could always be utilized to suit this purpose as well.  
Tai chuckled to himself. He knew exactly what TK had in mind, and he knew that TK   
certainly wouldn't expect what would happen after that. He coolly accepted the challenge.   
"Dare."  
All of a sudden the smirks of TK, Matt, and Izzy grew ear to ear. TK went ahead with   
the next step. "All right, Tai," he said, then gestured toward the birthday girl with a smug   
look on his face, "Kiss Sora."  
"Wha-?" Tai pretended to be nervous. He did a pretty good job of it, too.  
"You heard me, Tai," TK repeated, "Kiss Sora, on the lips, right now."  
"What is this, junior high?" asked Tai, continuing his Oscar-winning performance. He   
stood up, as did Sora, who was also pretending to be uncomfortable about the situation.   
Everyone was buying it. It couldn't have worked out better for the two of them.  
"Go on, Tai," Matt teased. "What are you afraid of?"  
"Shut up, Matt!" Tai snapped. He then turned back to Sora. "Oh well, here goes   
nothing." The two of them slowly started moving towards each other, and everyone else   
was on the edge of their seat. Well, on the edge of the part of the floor they were sitting   
on.   
Then, when the two of them were about a foot apart, they lunged at each other. Their   
arms flung around one another and they kissed each other so violently that all who were   
close to them were hurled backwards. Their arms moved up and down along each other's   
backs, and they dropped to the floor. Still, the continued kissing. They were rolling on the   
carpet now, and every last one of the digidestined was so shocked and freaked out by   
what they were witnessing that they almost lost control of their bodily functions. TK's   
eyes were wide, so wide that they almost popped right out of his head. Matt was one of   
the ones who had been to close, and now he was sitting on the floor in total disbelief. Kari   
was in even worse shock. She couldn't fathom the idea of her brother in this type of   
situation. All the others were left absolutely speechless, and Davis had passed out.  
Still, they kept kissing. They were doing it now not to shock the others, that had   
already been accomplished. They were doing it now simply because it felt so good. Their   
hearts were pounding in their chests, and they were one-hundred percent submerged in   
each other. After nearly three minutes of smacking, they finally had to come up for air.   
When they did, all eyes were on them and the room was totally silent.  
"Hey guys!" Tai said, still trying to catch his breath. "What's going on? You all look   
like you've seen a ghost!"  
Everyone face-faulted, and Tai and Sora couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What will happen next at the party? Will they continue to play truth or dare? Or will the   
rest of the children demand an explanation? And what of the giant penguin standing   
outside the window? Fin out, on the next episode of Digimon! Digital monsters!  
  
Hey hey! Taiora's my favorite, could you tell? Nothing against you Sorato fans out there,   
it's just that the idea of Sora with Matt absolutely sickens me. It makes me want to take a   
pen, and jam it into my eye, and swirl it around until it touches my brain. . .well, you get   
the idea. By the way, I know I'm not the first person to use the whole *truth or dare*   
thing, and I can guarantee you that I won't be the last. Anyway, I finished all my English   
(hooray for me!), and the play is over. I should hopefully be able to get the next chapter   
out soon. All I need are (drumroll). . .REVIEWS! Remember, ten again this time, but any   
more would be great! I think the next chapter will probably be the last, seeing as how   
things are finally coming together for all the characters. If enough people want it, I may   
write a sequel some day. See you next time!  



	6. The Big Ending

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me. That's not really a shock, a lot of things don't   
belong to me.  
  
Author's Notes: This is it! The final chapter! This is where everyone lives happily ever   
after, or I kill someone off and they all go on in eternal torment. Exciting, isn't it? Oh, and   
by the way, I got a lot of questions concerning the giant penguin. I figured you guys   
would know me well enough by now. Anyway, I've decided that my next fic is going to   
involve the giant penguin, so look forward to it! Since this is the final installment, I can't   
really ask for a specific number of reviews, but I'd sure love to get a whole lot of them! I   
shall now continue on with the conclusion to this riveting tale.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six-The Big Ending  
  
Things had calmed back down a bit, and the rest of the gang was congratulating Tai   
and Sora for finally getting together. After about a half-hour of celebrating, Tai said they   
should get back to the game.  
"It's my turn now, isn't it?" he asked with a sly look on his face. "All right, Mimi; truth   
or dare?"  
Mimi thought for a moment, then she finally uttered, "Truth."  
Tai's grin widened. "Why were you in such a hurry to get back here ahead of your   
family?"  
Mimi was quick to answer, but she stuttered a little. "Well, I uh, I just wanted to come   
back and see you all."  
"Yeah yeah, we know that," Tai wasn't satisfied at all with her answer. "But what was   
the main reason?"  
Mimi could see that there was no getting out of this, so she decided to tell the truth   
and get it over with. "Well, the main reason. . .I wanted to see Matt." She blushed madly   
as soon as she said this, then looked over at Matt who was sitting to the left of her. He   
just smiled and put his arm around her waist.  
"Oh really?" he teased. "You should've just said so." Mimi blushed even brighter, and   
everyone had a good laugh. When things finally started to die down, Mimi cleared her   
throat to get everyone's attention.  
"I believe it's my turn now," she stated. Then she looked over to TK, a wicked grin   
forming on her face.  
Suddenly Matt gasped, and remembered her words from the other day. *I'll get that   
information one way or another..* Matt grew worried.   
"TK, truth or dare?" Mimi said.  
"Truth." Mimi's wry smile got even bigger, and it was obvious she was about to pull   
something.  
Matt's eyes went wide. `She would!'  
And sure enough, she did. "TK, what was this so-called secret plan of yours?"  
TK gulped, then he glared daggers at Matt and Izzy, both of whom looked nervous.   
Izzy was waving his hands in front of him and shaking his head, while Matt had his eyes   
rolled back and was `innocently' rocking back and forth. TK stared at him with a look that   
said `I'm going to kill you!' Nobody else seemed to pick up on any of this.  
"What secret plan, TK?" asked Tai. He was sitting with Sora in his lap, and both of   
them were only half paying attention to the game.  
"Yeah, what secret plan?" Kari looked at her boyfriend deviously. She had a pretty   
good idea, but she was enjoying watching TK roast.  
"Well," TK began uneasily, "I had a plan to get Sora and Tai together."  
"WHAT!?" came the shocked cry from the two aforementioned. Now they were   
paying attention.  
"Yeah, heh heh. . ." TK scratched the back of his head anxiously. "Well, you see. . .Tai   
had helped me and Kari so much, that. . .that I wanted to do the same for him."  
"Aww, that's so sweet," Sora said with a big smile on her face. "Thanks, TK!" Tai   
nodded in agreement, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Sora pulled him into   
another kiss.  
"Ahem," Mimi cleared her throat again. "That's nice, but I already knew that. I want to   
know exactly what your plan was." Silence retook the room, and all eyes were on TK   
once more. He appeared even more flushed than he had been a minute ago.  
"All right," he finally gave in, "The whole thing happened like this:"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The little bell above the door rang as TK entered the Takenouchi flower shop. He took   
a deep breath, then walked up to the counter to find Sora there to greet him.  
"Hey TK, how can I help you?"  
"Well, I want some flowers for Kari," he said simply.  
"Again?" Sora chuckled. TK merely smiled and nodded. Sora clicked her tongue and   
shook her head. "You're going to spoil that girl," she teased.  
"I know," TK replied with a sigh. He was quite pleased with himself. He was   
accomplishing his mission and spoiling Kari at the same time! It was a brilliant plan!  
"Let me guess," Sora interrupted his thoughts, "long-stemmed roses?"  
"Twelve please!"  
"Whoa, TK! Howcome I never got a guy like you?"  
TK hid his crooked smile. "Oh, I'm sure you will," he said. With that, Sora went back   
to get the flowers he'd asked for. When she left, TK looked around and realized with a   
sudden dread that his plan might not be possible.  
"Hey Sora, where's your mom?" he called to her.  
"Oh, she's out of town visiting family. She's gonna bring some of the back for my   
birthday on Wednesday!" she yelled back.  
`Perfect!' TK thought. `This could work out even better than I'd planned! I just hope   
Tai's smart enough to pick up on it!' "Hey Sora, can I use your bathroom?" he called.  
"Sure, go ahead!" she responded. TK laughed at his own cunning then took off down   
the hall that led toward Sora's house. He knew where the bathroom was, but he just   
passed on by it. He went out into the kitchen, and looked around until he discovered what   
he was looking for: Sora's mom's address book. He flipped through it until he found the   
number he was looking for: Sora's grandmother. He quickly wrote the number down, then   
headed back out front to the store so Sora wouldn't get suspicious. She was just coming   
out with the roses when he returned.  
"Here you go TK," she said cheerily. TK reached in his pocket to get out the money to   
pay for the flowers, but she stopped him. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Just think of it   
as a congratulations present from me to you and Kari."  
"Thanks, Sora!" he said as he took the flowers and turned to leave. "I'll see you later!"   
he rushed out of the store, eager to put his newly revised plan into action.  
  
As soon as he got home he called Kari in order to ask her to come over later. He   
sighed in disappointment when she wasn't home. He decided to mope about it later   
though as he took the slip of paper with the phone number on it out of his pocket and   
dialed the number. Much to his good fortune, Sora's mother answered the phone.  
"Hello? Ms. Takenouchi? This is Takeru Takaishi, one of Sora's friends."  
"Oh hello, Takeru!" Ms. Takenouchi answered, a little baffled as to why he was calling   
her there.  
"You're probably wondering why I called you at your mother's house," TK said.  
"I must admit I was curios," she answered, a bit of amusement in her voice.   
"Well," the young boy continued, "I'm trying to set up something for Sora's birthday."  
"Oh how nice of you!" the older woman squealed happily.  
"The only thing is, it's a secret. You see we're trying to set up Sora and Tai."  
"Really!?" Ms. Takenouchi was really excited now. She had watched her daughter and   
Tai grow up together, and knew they were just right for each other. She was ready to do   
anything TK asked her to help. "What do want me to do?" she asked anxiously.  
"Well, you were planning on coming home and bringing some of your family on her   
birthday, right?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
"Well, I'd like to ask you to wait a day."  
"What? Why?" Ms. Takenouchi was confused again.  
"It's simple," TK explained. "When Sora finds out that you won't be back for her   
birthday, she'll be upset. Tai, being the good best friend that he is, will comfort her, and   
most likely offer to spend the day with her so she won't be alone on her birthday. I'll make   
sure nobody else steps in."   
"How are you going to do that?" Sora's mother asked.  
TK thought for a moment. "Hmmm. How about I have them plan a party for the next   
day. They'll all be so busy, that only Tai will be able to stay with her. . ." he heard the   
door open and close, and he knew Kari had arrived. He heard Ms. Takenouchi ask about   
waiting another day to come. ". . .so the next day then? Great, thanks! I really appreciate   
it! I know they will, too! Bye!" He hung up the phone and went out into his very messy   
living room to meet Kari.  
"Who was that TK?" she asked when she saw him.  
"Oh, no one," he said. He didn't think he did a very good job covering.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"So that's who you were talking to!" Kari exclaimed. She sounded almost relieved.   
TK couldn't help but laugh. "What? Were you worried I was cheating on you or   
something?"  
Kari looked down at the floor, a little embarrassed, and nudged him with her hip. He   
slid his arm around her shoulder as was his custom for apologizing after teasing her, and   
she laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Excuse me," butted in Tai, "but you mean to tell me you orchestrated this whole   
thing?"  
Sora put her hands on her hips as she remained in Tai's lap. "What, are you mad at him   
or something?" she demanded. She tried to sound hurt, but her amusement shone though.  
"No! I was just a little shocked, that's all!"  
"Mm-hmm." Sora uttered with a hint of cuteness and a twinge of sarcasm. She reached   
up and wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.  
Kari, who had by this time made her way into TK's lap, looked up at him, and the two   
shrugged at each other. "When in Rome. . ." Kari said, and the two of them mimicked Tai   
and Sora's actions.  
Everyone else just kind of looked at each other, not really sure what to do. They felt a   
tad awkward in this situation. When the two couples finally parted, all they all had looks   
of absolute satisfaction on there faces.  
TK took a moment to catch his breath, and then said, "Well, I guess it's my turn again!   
Matt, truth or dare?"  
In a position such as this, Matt was like Tai. He would always choose dare. TK's   
instincts apparently were bang -on because Matt replied a moment later.  
"Dare." He sounded just as cool and confident as he always did. If only he knew what   
his scheming little brother had in store for him.  
TK cracked a half smile as he told Matt what he had to do. "You see that closet over   
there?" he pointed to a door behind Matt. "You have to go in there with Mimi for ten   
whole minutes."  
"WHAT!?" Matt's eyes looked as though they were about to shoot outward from his   
face. Mimi was blushing madly.  
"You heard him Matt," said Tai, laughing. "Now hurry on up and get in there!"  
The two victims got up and slowly made their way over to the closet, a look of   
embarrassment evident on both their faces. As the door was shut, Tai started his   
stopwatch. There was to be no cheating.  
As the rest of the group waited for Mimi and Matt to come out, they sat around, telling   
jokes, and just generally having fun. It had been a while since anyone had experienced this   
much festivity. Even Davis was having a good time. Apparently he was good on his word   
about not moping over Kari anymore. When the ten minutes were up, Tai yelled for them   
to come out. He didn't want to open the door without warning them, since nobody   
actually knew what was going on in there, and they didn't want to `interrupt' anything. A   
few seconds later, the two teenagers emerged from the closet. There clothes were a little   
mussed, as was their hair and Mimi's makeup. They got a few snickers and a few cheers   
from the rest of the group.   
Matt looked over at his little brother and mouthed the words, "You're dead."   
Underneath it, TK could easily tell he was smiling.  
  
So the party went on, and Matt and Mimi told about what happened in the closet. Well,   
*some* of what happened in the closet, anyway. It seems that after sitting in there talking   
for a minute or so, the topic came up of Mimi's comment earlier about coming back to see   
him. She admitted to having a crush on him, and then he surprised her by saying that he   
had one on her, too! They had slowly moved together and shared a light, tender kiss, and   
things had heated up from there. By the time Tai yelled for them, they were rolling around   
on the floor. They were a little taken aback, as the time spent in there did not seem   
anywhere near ten minutes. Reluctantly they had gotten up and walked out, and the party   
had resumed.  
It was now nearing midnight, and some people had to go home. The only ones who got   
to stay were the one's whose parents were not around, namely the three couples. (How   
convenient.) Matt and Mimi refused to call themselves a couple just yet.  
"We just like each other, that's all," Mimi said. "We've got nothing compared to what   
you guys have," she said, indicating TK and Kari as well as Tai and Sora.  
Joe could have stayed too, but he said he didn't feel like it. "I'd just be in the way," he   
said. "I'd feel like a seventh wheel."  
So they all left, leaving the four young lovers and the two newly proclaimed crush-  
holders to themselves. The six of them settled down on the couch, which was still a little   
wobbly after Monday's incident. Each girl sat on her guy's lap, and they started to watch a   
movie. They didn't even know what movie it was, and to tell the truth, they didn't really   
care. It was just some old American movie dubbed in Japanese. Not very well, either.   
After the movie was over, they were all getting a tad sleepy. Kari whispered something in   
TK's ear and he nodded.  
"Hey you guys," he said. "We've got a couple of sleeping bags in the," he stifled a   
laugh, "in the closet. What do you say we share `em?"  
Tai would normally have pounced on TK for even suggesting this, but he didn't for   
three reasons: First, it was Kari herself who had suggested it to him. Second, he knew he   
could trust TK, and more importantly, he knew that TK cared enough about Kari that   
even if she got out of control, he wouldn't take advantage of her. Third: the idea of   
sharing a sleeping bag with Sora appealed to him greatly. For these reasons, he didn't even   
suggest that he disliked the idea.  
Sora, meanwhile, was loving the idea. She giggled wildly, and then looked at the boy   
of her dreams. "How `bout it, Tai?" she asked flirtatiously.   
"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Tai said enthusiastically.  
Matt and Mimi looked at each other nervously. She pleaded to him with her eyes, and   
he got the message.  
"If it's all the same to you guys," he said, "I think we'll pass on this one. Mimi can   
sleep in my bed, and I'll take TK's." This was the gentlemanly thing to do, as his bed was   
larger than TK's.  
"Thanks, Matt," Mimi whispered to him. He gave her a little hug.  
"Hey, no problem you guys!" said Tai. "We understand totally! After all, you two just   
got together three hours ago!" The two blushed again, and Sora gave Tai a playful shove.  
"Tai, you baka! Leave those two alone!"  
After that discussion, TK went to the closet to retrieve the sleeping bags. When he   
opened the door, he found the closet was a mess! All of its contents were strewn about all   
over the place! It made the mess on Monday look like a straightened out file cabinet!  
"Good God!" TK exclaimed as he beheld the chaos before him. "What were you two   
doing in here!?" Nobody answered him, so he simply picked up two sleeping bags and   
trudged back towards the living room with them.  
"Here we go!" he said as he plopped them down on the ground.  
"I think we should put them on opposite sides of the room, don't you?" Tai suggested.  
"Good idea, Tai," TK agreed. He left one sleeping bag there with them, and took the   
other one over to the other end of the room. Kari followed him.   
"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "TK, what are we going to sleep in? None of us girls brought   
any pajamas!"  
"That's okay," TK said, "Matt and I have some old baggy clothes that you guys can   
wear." He went into his room to get an old T-shirt and some baggy pants for Kari, and   
Matt went off to get some for Sora and Mimi. They came back and delivered the clothing,   
and the girls went into Matt's room to change, leaving the guys out in the living room.  
Tai looked over at TK. "You'd better not try anything with my sister," he said semi-  
scoldingly. There was a tint of humor in his voice also.  
"I won't, Tai," TK answered sincerely. "You wouldn't try any thing with Sora, would   
you?"  
Tai shook his head earnestly, and slapped TK on the back. "You're a good guy, TK,"   
he said.   
The girls came back out, and all three guy's jaws nearly hit the floor. They were   
dressed in oversized, simple, baggy clothing, but that was just it. As far as any of those   
three were concerned, their girls had never looked lovelier.   
TK gazed at Kari, love adorning his eyes. She looked so cute dressed like that! And   
she didn't have any makeup on, either. TK was loving every minute of this. She came over   
and placed a light kiss on his lips, then motioned to their sleeping bag.  
"Shall we?"  
"Let's," TK replied as he removed his outer layer of clothing. Kari blushed at the sight,   
which made him blush. They both climbed into the bag, eyes locked on each other's faces,   
without saying a word.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi. There she was, standing in front of him, in his old clothes. He   
really had missed her, and was beyond happy that she was back to stay. What's more, is   
she and him were dating now! He'd had a few girlfriends before, but they were all barely a   
step up from being groupies. With Mimi, he actually liked her, and she actually liked him.   
Furthermore, there was actually a little bit of history to back up that attraction. Nothing   
like Tai and Sora had of course, or even TK and Kari, but still it was there. He went over   
to her and gave her a goodnight kiss. They whispered good-night to each other before   
heading off to their separate rooms.  
  
Tai was staring at Sora, and falling in love with her all over again. She was wearing a   
long whit T-shirt, and blue flannel sleep bottoms. She smiled at him sweetly, and he   
returned it.  
"So how do I look?" she asked.  
"You have never looked more beautiful," he said as he slowly walked over to her and   
she encircled her arms around his neck. What came next is obvious. When they parted, she   
moved her head over to the side a little, so her mouth was right up against his ear.  
"And this is all there is," she whispered seductively, almost too quiet for him to hear. It   
took him a few moments to catch her meaning, but when he did his eyes went wide.  
"You mean-"  
He was cut off by a nod from her. "All that's under here is me," she said. "Now don't   
go getting any ideas," she scolded playfully as her tone shifted to a teasing one. It shifted   
back to one of pure love just as quickly. "I just want to be that much closer to you   
tonight."  
Tai looked into her eyes as she said this. Those beautiful, ruby-red eyes. He couldn't   
believe how lucky he truly was to have found a girl whom he loved with all his heart and   
soul, and on top of that, one who loved him back. The two shared another deep,   
passionate kiss, and then practically melted into their sleeping bag. There they lay, in each   
other's arms.  
"I could get used to this," Tai said. This was to be their second night in a row together,   
and they were loving every minute of it. They lay there for a while, tickling each other,   
giving each other little kisses in different places, and then finally they started drifting off to   
the land of dreams.  
"I love you, Taichi Kamiya."  
"I love you too, Sora Takenouchi."  
They nodded off, and were with each other once again, in their dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was the day of the big game. The game that should have been one week   
earlier, but apparently there had been an instance of vandalism in the school gym. The   
game was about to begin, and TK was sitting off to the side, ready to go in. He was the   
only freshman on the team, but he was good. The coach said he could easily be the captain   
of the team by his junior year if he wanted to.   
He, Davis and Ken were the only freshman on any varsity team that year. He for   
basketball, and the other two for soccer. Davis played on the JV team for basketball, and   
was trying to get TK to join soccer. He had managed to make the freshman team that year   
with the things he had learned over the years from Davis and Tai, but he didn't take it. He   
said he wanted more practice.  
As the team took to the court, all of the digidestined cheered for their friend. Kari sat   
up front with Yolei, and Tai sat next to the with Sora snuggled up to him. The rest of   
them sat one row behind, and Matt had his arm around Mimi. The game started, and TK   
showed why he had made varsity. He was one of the three best players on the team, and   
the other two were upperclassmen. When the game was over, Odaiba High had won 86-  
52. They more than trounced the other team. As soon as the final buzzer went, Kari   
jumped out of her seat and ran down to congratulate TK. When she jumped on him and he   
embraced her, he thought about how lucky he was. He then remembered that it was only   
one week ago that his life had become perfect. He thought about what she had said she   
was going to do, and then realized she was doing it right now. In only one week, she had   
made him the happiest guy in the world. (Well, as far as he says, anyway. Tai might be   
some good competition for that.) Keeping his arms around Kari, he looked up at Sora and   
Tai. He had his arm around her, and the two were standing up, cheering and waving at   
him. `Thanks, Tai,' he silently expressed his gratitude toward the person who had made   
this all possible. `And I hope you like your return favor.' He then looked over at his   
brother, who was standing next to Mimi and the two of them were shouting their lungs   
out. `I'm glad you're happy too, bro,' he thought. He then returned his attention to Kari,   
and he picked her up and spun her around. She whooped with joy. There they were, two   
people who were destined to be together, happier than was ever thought humanly   
possible. And it had only been one week. They still had a lifetime to spend with each   
other.  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
That's it! No questions this time! I'm done! I would like to close with a little personal   
message: I would like to dedicate this fic to any and all out there who have ever fallen in   
love with their best friend. Isn't it great? Furthermore, I would like to say that this is how   
I think things really should be on that show with a poorly written ending. Anyway, the   
story is over. I would like to write a sequel someday, but I will only do it if enough people   
ask for it. I won't tell you how much enough is, I'll just decide for myself when I see ho   
popular this is. Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys gave me! I had a blast   
writing this! See you next time. . .  



End file.
